Arranged Marriage
by LeadYouIn
Summary: When the only way to save Konoha’s crumbling alliance with the Earth Country is an arranged marriage between the country’s Kage and Konoha’s most eligible bachelorette, will romance bloom between those who’ve been denying their feelings, or will they lose
1. Chapter 1

Summary: (All characters are about 17 here) When the only way to save Konoha's crumbling alliance with the Earth Country is an arranged marriage between the country's Kage and Konoha's most eligible bachelorette, will romance bloom between those who've been denying their feelings for so long? Or will they end up losing each other forever…

Pairings: Sakura/Sasuke, Naruto/Hinata, Ino/Shikamaru, Neji/Tenten

Chapter 1: The Announcement

Sakura shuffled down the street aimlessly. With the threat of war looming once again, she really hated being a ninja. It seemed like being a kunoichi was the best thing that could have ever happened to her until the war with the Sound. Of course, Sasuke came back to them, to her, but there was nothing good about war. The innocent always died and the guilty survived to torture everyone else. As she meandered along the road she thought to herself _I would do anything to avoid this war_. She didn't realize that soon she would be forced to prove that.

The group slowly filed into the tiny office. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura were all present. Sasuke and Neji were busy meditating and seemed oblivious to the rest of the world. Shikamaru sat in the corner, with Ino clinging onto his arm, muttering about how damn troublesome all women were. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were all chatting when Tsunade and Shizune walked in.

"Now, I'm sure your all wondering why I called you here," she said in a stern voice, "You all know that the threat of war with the Earth Country is very real now, in fact there is only one alternative to fighting.."

"BAA-CHAN! WE ALREADY KNOW THAT STUPID STUFF! YOU CALLED US HERE BECAUSE YOU KNEW THAT WE WERE GONNA GET A SUPER MISSION. AND A RANK MISSION, JUST GET TO THE POINT!" Naruto's screams of pain could be heard as Sakura bashed him into the nearest wall.

"Itai baka! You really haven't changed since the academy, jeez you are such an idiot!" yelled Ino and Sakura simuntaneously. The same could be said about them.

"Anyways, the Earth Country sent us a letter proposing a solution to war. Instead of fighting we will create an alliance through marriage. A marriage to the kage of the Earth Country by one of the lovely kunoichi sitting here."

"NANI! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS BAA-CHAN! THEY CAN'T GET MARRIED THEY'RE ONLY 17!" screamed Naruto.

Sakura and Ino started yelling too. Hinata sat in shock, staring numbly at the wall. Tenten simply sat there, not too surprised with this. Even the boys were startled; they too, simply stared at Tsunade until she couldn't take it.

"URUSAI!" Everyone immediately clammed up and an eerie, uncomfortable silence quickly descended onto the group.

"Now, I realize that this isn't pleasant but the elders have decided that it's the best solution. You eight will go to the Earth Country and the Kage will choose between the four of you," she nodded towards the girls, "then the alliance will be created and then consummated with the marriage. No ifs, ands, or buts. Boys, you are to escort them to the country and make sure that nothing happens to them. Under no uncertain terms are they to leave your sight. There are far too many countries that don't want this alliance to take place so be careful. You'll all leave in half an hour. NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

The mad rush to the door resulted in Shikamaru being trampled by Hinata and Tenten. Sakura was shoved into a wall by Naruto and Ino. Sasuke and Neji simply sat in the office until the rush was over, then they simply walked out.

"Tsunade-sama," began Shizune nervously, "Are you sure this is a good idea for them? I mean sending your own apprentice, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, heiress of the Yamanaka clan, and the best weapon's master in the fire country to be married by some ninja that we don't even know? You aren't drunk are you?" She hurriedly rushed over to Tsunade to check her breath.

"Shizune, there is no choice. We aren't going to see one of those girls again."

With that they both sat in the office for a while, too depressed to move.

In exactly half an hour, the entire platoon was assembled at the gate, along with Sasuke's fan club, and their senseis. With screaming fan girls screaming in the background, they all talked briefly before saying their final farewells.

Asuma came up to Ino and hesitated for a moment before hugging her. Slowly he released her and said 'Even though I had my reservations in the beginning, you and Shikamaru and Chouji are truly the best team I ever taught." He leaned in close and whispered, "I really hope he doesn't pick you. Shikamaru will figure it out eventually."

With that he turned around and left the scene.

Kurenai and Hinata were crying. Their student-teacher bond had deepened over the years to a bond of friendship. Each firmly hoped that they would not be picked as the wife of the Kage of the Earth Country.

Kakashi and Gai came forward together as they talked to Sakura and Tenten.

"What, no hugs, no tears?" asked Sakura skeptically.

"How silly of me! Tenten may your flame of youth burn brighter than all the others! I know he will surely pick your beautiful youthfulness as his wife! Have many children and live well!" Gai said with anime tears streaming down his face.

Sakura face faulted into the ground.

The entire group started laughing, even Sasuke and Neji couldn't hold back a small smirk at the scene of the weirdest ninja and his weirder antics.

"YOSH! LET'S GO EVERYONE!" screamed Naruto.

"Yo, dobe, who made you the leader?" said Sasuke, with his infamous smirk.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme! You stupid baka! I'm gonna pound you int-"

"Naruto, you baka! Don't yell at Sasuke-kun or call him a baka, or teme, or anything remotely indicative of how stupid you are! Moron!" Sakura and Naruto were then fighting with Sakura winning and Naruto becoming bruised.

"Hn" Sasuke said _They haven't changed at all since we were put into Team 7_.

With that, everyone gathered their belongings and walked through the gate and began their journey to the Earth Country.

Author's Note- My first fic, my first chapter! How was it? Tell me if I should continue…. Constructive criticism welcomed…flames will be burned. Seriously keep that to yourself. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't have left, he and Sakura would be together and Obito would still be alive. Unfortunately that didn't happen.

Sasuke slumped to the ground, exhausted. The trip to the Earth country would take them two more weeks and they had already been traveling for 3 days. Normally, he wouldn't have minded the physical exertion, in fact he welcomed it, but this trip had the makings of the disaster.

Sakura had long since stopped being his _very_ annoying shadow, she had become one of his closest friends and a teammate he truly respected. Her medical training and inhuman strength were scary when matched with her more frightening temper. He involuntarily shuddered at the thought.

"Whatcha doing Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she helped set up camp.

"Hn"

Sakura sighed, "Ya know something? I might be getting married in 2 weeks, the last chance you'll ever have to see me forever and all you can say is hn? Why can't you just talk to me for once? I'd rather you yelled at me like you yell at Naruto than just be ignored! I just can't be…never mind." She slowly turned and walked back down to Hinata.

She had grown enormously these past years. She was shorter than him and Naruto with a lithe and petite figure, beautiful rosy hair, and gigantic green eyes. '_Where the hell did that come from?'_ Sasuke asked himself in barely concealed shock. '_Since when did I start thinking about Sakura or even caring about the way she looked?_ _This mission isn't going to be so great, damn it…'_

The group sat around the campfire talking about the mission so far. Naruto had downed more ramen than all of the girls combined, and was currently spewing it everywhere while fighting with Sasuke.

"SHUT UP SASUKE-TEME!"

"I wasn't talking dobe. You still are the dobe you were five years ago."

"BASTARD! WHY I'M GONNA POUND YOU INTO THE DI- ITAI SAKURA-CHAN, NO STOP IT, NO!"

Sakura slammed Naruto into the nearest tree, her temper flaring. Inner Sakura had clearly taken over.

"Damn it Naruto! We were all having a nice meal and then you started SCREAMING! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE FUCKING QUIET FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND, NE? She rolled up her sleeves and put him in a headlock before calming down. "One more word tonight and you are going to see hell! Got it?" With that she walked away and went back to the campfire."

'_Her punches hurt more than usual, she must be really upset about something.' _Thought Naruto _'But she didn't have to destroy my ramen! Noooo, ramen! Maybe we should just take a break from all this traveling for a bit! That'd probably help her and Hinata and Ino and Tenten to feel better. Nah, they wouldn't go for that, think of something better!' _He started shaking his head and looking so distraught that Hinata soon walked over to him.

"Hhhere, N-nnaruto kun. Ssome o-ointment I madde tto help with yyour ccuts." She quickly turned to run back to the camp before Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Arigatou Hina-chan." He looked up at her and flashed her his infamous foxy grin. _'Hey she's pretty cute! And it was really nice of her to give me this ointment. Matte, Hina-chan? Since when did I start calling her that? Oh well I guess it suits her.'_

_"_Yyour wwelcome Naruto-kkun." A blush spread across her cheeks as she shyly smiled at him. Slowly she turned to go back to the fire. _'He called me Hina-chan! Maybe he doesn't think that I'm such a big weakling after all! It doesn't matter though, he doesn't even think of me as anything more than a friend. But he still called me Hina-chan!' _Hinata smiled to herself as she sat down next to Ino and Neji.

Sakura stood up from the fire and walked over to Naruto. "I'm sorry for what I did," she began "I shouldn't have done that. It's nothing you haven't been doing since we were put into team 7."

Naruto looked at her confused. _'Since when did she apologize after beating me to a pulp? This can't be good.'_

She smiled at him and said, "Would you mind if we talked in private?" He shook his head and she continued, "Well then lets get going!" She smiled brightly and pulled Naruto into the woods.

Sasuke frowned as he looked up to see Sakura dragging Naruto into the forest. _'What the hell? Where are they going? Why do I care what those two do together? Wait, they can't be together, I thought Sakura still liked me. God this sucks! Bad mission!"_ He got up and walked into the forest after Sakura and Naruto.

"What's up with him?" asked Ino while tugging on Shikamaru's shirt. "Since when did he care what those two did….wait! I think he likes her! Sasuke's in love with Sakura!"

"Damn woman, let go! You and your troublesome logic assume that he likes her because he goes into the woods after them. Troublesome is what you are!" He sighed until he felt a killer aura radiating from Ino.

"NARA SHIKAMARU TAKE THAT BACK! I AM NOT TROUBLESOME! LAZY JACKASS!" Ino fumed while she pummeled Shikamaru. Troublesome was the only word he could get out of his mouth between hits.

Sakura and Naruto were walking down by the water side by side. It was a cold night so they were walking very close to each other. Naruto broke the silence almost as soon as it set in.

"So Sakura-chan, what did you wanna talk about? You seem even weirder than normal ever since we set up camp today. What's wrong?" His entire being was focused on her. His childish crush on Sakura disappeared when he left the village to train with the super pervert, but he cared for her like a little sister, the little sister that liked to beat on him but that wasn't the point.

"I'm just…..it's just that……sorry you must think I'm dumb. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"No, no Sakura-chan. You're just upset about the wedding that's all! I think this is the stupidest idea Baa-chan has ever come up with! Couldn't they just sign a treaty like normal people instead of making one of my best friends get married to some stinking asshole that we don't even know! This is just the dumbest----"

"Urusai Naruto! But thanks for the support. Your one of my best friends too so I guess that's what I wanted to talk to you. I would've talked to Sasuke but he just doesn't seem like the supportive type ya know?" She sighed before continuing "I really think he hates me now because he never talks to me, never says anything to me, he never even looks at me! I sometimes just wish I never met him so that it wouldn't hurt so much to be near him all the time." Tears slowly started falling down her face "And look, I'm crying over him again….I really am pathetic and weak!" She started to walk back before her Naruto caught her.

"Sakura-chan, whether he admits it or not, to Sasuke-teme you are one of the most important people in his life. He just doesn't know how to show his feelings and stuff. And you aren't weak or pathetic and you know it! Stop trying to prove that to people cuz you shouldn't! You know, you're the best medic in the village and one of the strongest fighters I know! The dumbass Kage will know that as soon as he sees you!"

"Thanks Naruto, I think." She flashed her beautiful smile at him before tackling him to the ground. "So I'm stronger that you ne! Well you won't be able to get away from this!" She started tickling his stomach and feet while they rolled around laughing.

Sasuke heard noises coming from the lake area so he decided to look there first. When he got there he stopped in shock. Sakura and Naruto were rolling around on top of each other laughing! _'What the fuck are they doing? I thought they were just friends. I'm not supposed to be feeling this am I? What is this anyways? Crap, too many questions.. How could they do this? I've got to get out of here!' _ He turned and ran back to the camp, only slowly to catch his breath and compose himself before he stepped into the firelight where he emitted an aura so intense that no one said anything to him for fear of being killed.

Sakura and Naruto stopped when they heard bushes rustling. "Did you hear anything?" they asked each other simultaneously.

"I guess we should be getting back, ne?" said Naruto. He stood up then offered a hand to Sakura and pulled her up too.

"Thanks Naruto, you really helped me back there. Guess you're not such a baka afterall!" Sakura grinned and they started walking back together.

Author's Note; So guys how was it? Really sorry for the late update, I'm moving so it's pretty crazy around my house, but don't worry I won't discontinue it! Was it good bad or just ok?

I wanna know who you guys want the kage to pick to get married Ino, Sakura, Tenten, or Hinata. It might change my outcome in this story.

Don't worry about the Naruto Sakura scene back there. It was just friendship and the couples will stay the same. What will Sasuke do when he sees Naruto and Sakura again? Read and Review please and thank you. And don't forget to vote!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"GOD DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS NOW?" Kenji was absolutely livid. Having been chosen as the next Tsuchikage 3 months before had been a great honour, and the new alliance with Konoha had been the icing on the cake, but no one said anything about getting married! He was only 19!

"Kenji-sama, please calm down. You realize we made this decision because it was the only way we could think of to seal this alliance permanently," Sano, the chief elder stated. He rose from his seat at the council table and proceeded to pick up a history scroll from a nearby shelf. He unfurled it before continuing, "If you can recall your academy history lessons, you will realize that the Amaraterasu Wars were started as the result of 2 villages not holding true to the political and military alliances that had been formed only months previous to the first battles. This way we can ensure that there will be peace among our lands for many years to come."

Fuzen, a wizened old man spoke up next, "The council approved this decision unanimously, and that is why we saw no need to notify you or the village until 2 weeks prior to their arrive-"

"WHAT THE FUCK? THEY"RE GOING TO BE HERE IN TWO FRICKN WEEKS! Didn't you even bother to consider the fact that maybe I don't want to get married? Did you even bother to consider the fact that you, you not me, are ruining four lives? Did you even notice that may-"

"Gomen nasai for interrupting you Kenji-sama, but four people's lives being ruined by this marriage?" Once again, it was Sano who spoke, "Don't you think that many people will be benefiting from this? And if any lives are ruined…" he coughed into his hand as he said this, "wouldn't it be your own and your potential wife's? Who are the other two people?"

Kenji blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Wha-a-at? Ooohhh, d-did I s-say f-four people? Ha, well I really meant three! 'If Konoha really is sending potential wives for me, they would only be sending their best and brightest, so they probably have the boys of their village fawning over them. Or perhaps they have a boyfriend who they had to break up with to come here and marry me! HOW FRICK'N STUPID COULD YOU PEOPLE BE! THIS IS THE MOST LAME-BRAINED IDEA YOU HAVE EVER COME UP WITH!" Almost as an afterthought he mumbled how his sister could have come up with a better plan even though she was only ten.

Ikasu, the eldest female elder spoke up at the lapse in Kenji's steady stream of curses. "Kenji-sama, we have prepared different ways for you to evaluate the girls they send to ensure compatibility and her strength as a kunoichi. Firstly, we propose that you take them out on dates, individually of course, in order to eliminate two of them as prospects for your wife. The remaining two will then endure a test that will show their strength as shinobi. They will fight each other and the winner of this fight will become your wife. After the welcoming party, which is in exactly two weeks, if you take each one of them out on consecutive nights, then the wedding shall take place in exactly three weeks!" While she spoke she used animated hand gestures and poorly drawn diagrams of a stick-like Kenji and four females participating in various stages of 'The Master Plan'.

The entire council of elders sweat dropped at her apparent happiness in a very disheartening situation.

"It appears that I really don't have a choice in this matter." Kenji sighed and stared into his hands before continuing. "If it is this council's, and this country's wish that I participate in this endeavor, then I will try my best. I agree to your proposal." _Even though I had no choice! But…how am I going to tell Ayame about this?"_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten stared lifelessly at the walls of the tent she shared with Ino. They were 2 weeks away from the Earth Country, 2 weeks into their journey, and things were not looking so great. After the previous night's events, Sasuke had refused to look at, or even speak to Sakura or Naruto. But, could you really call it speaking? The longer she thought about it she realized that he never spoke unless absolutely necessary. All other circumstances only merited the occasional 'Hn' or 'Aa' from him.

_He's a lot like Neji_. _They both have the broody, mysterious, yet oh-so-hot aura going on for them. Neji's way better though 'cuz he would never betray me, or Lee, or even Gai-sensei. _She shuddered involuntarily at the thought of Gai-sensei. _Live well and have many children? Jeez, what the hell does he want me to do? Go marry this loser and have a brood full of little ninjas? _She was getting angrier. _The nerve of that guy! You'd think after 6 years of having us on his team he'd know me just a little bit better!_ She grabbed her kunai out of pure reflex and started clenching it, like a stress ball. _I mean you'd think he'd stop giving all of us spandex suits for our birthdays even though we never, ever, wear them! He must be on speed or crack or something that fries your brain. But, does he actually want me to go?I bet if it was his precious Lee going off to marry a stranger he'd come running with half the country's resources, saying we had a crisis of youth. _She started laughing out loud picturing Gai leading some very disgruntled jounin and ANBU to interrupt a wedding ceremony. Her expression suddenly became very neutral as the traces of mirth faded off of her face. _I wonder if I'll get to find out who they were…_

"Hey, Tennie, mutant-forehead girl, blabbering idiot, and lazy jackass! Its supper time!" called Ino from the fire in front of the tents, where she had been 'slaving' over a pot of stew since they had set up camp for the night.

_Figures, only Ino could yell like that and not get pummeled….._

"Mutant-forehead girl? Says the girl with the bitchy attitude! You wanna say that to my face?"

_By everyone except for Sakura that is. _She laughed to herself. _She really has gotten monstrously strong since she became Tsunade-sama's apprentice. Come to think of it, she's the only female currently in ANBU, who's under 20 besides me! Heck yes, go me! Argh, crap Ino's gonna kill me if I don't hurry up._

"Coming Ino!" Tenten stepped out of the tent and walked up to the camp where everyone else sat waiting for her before they began their meal.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ino was wiping tears from her eyes. Naruto had all of them (minus Neji and Sasuke who just smirked) rolling on the ground from telling Jiraiya's latest attempts to spy on the women's bathhouses. Apparently he'd used genjutsu to disguise himself as a woman, but while he was relaxing he forgot to keep up the illusion, resulting in mass panic, screaming, cursing, and a very beaten Jiraiya being thrown out of the bathhouse. _No wonder Naruto calls him the super pervert……what a dirty old man. _

"That reminds me of something Okaa-san was telling me a little while ago. She said that she met Obaa-san because of Jiraiya-sama and his perverted-ness. She was walking down the road, buying groceries when the old man came onto her. Obaa-san, who had apparently like her for years but didn't have the guts to say anything, punched him into a wall! I mean how romantic is that! She said that he proposed to her on their second date and…-"

"Shut up Ino-pig! Why do you keep talking about things that nobody cares about, huh?" Tears started running down Sakura's face before she continued, "I-I'm sssory Ino. I just………..sorry." She threw her empty bowl onto the ground and turned to run into the forest.

Naruto jumped to his feet and started running after Sakura, yelling "MATTE SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOI-"

Ino punched him into the nearest tree and hissed into his ear, "Urusai baka! That was stupid of me to say that, but right now she needs to be alone so just be quiet!"

She pulled him to his feet and they walked back to the fire together to meet five questioning faces.

"I-Ino-ssan, dddidd Ssakura-chan r-run off because of ww-what happened to h-her pparents tw-two years ago?" asked Hinata quietly, her eyes downcast. During the Sound's second attack on Konoha, Sakura's parents had been killed. The details were only known by Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, and Ino because of how gory they were. It was no secret that they were attempting to cover up the real reasons for their deaths by saying that they were civilians killed trying to protect their village, but Sakura never told anyone but Ino what happened that day.

"I guess that I shouldn't tell you but I feel like I have to because of Sakura." Ino began, keeping her eyes glued on some distant tree. "Two years ago, when the Sound attacked our village again and Sakura was captured and being interrogated by Orochimaru, things were done to her that no one should ever have to go through." She shuddered and she started crying when Shikamaru grasped her hands and squeezed them tightly. She glanced at him in surprise but smiled and kept going, "Since Tsunade was the only one with the ability to heal his arms, he assumed that she would have taught Sakura the technique. After being interrogated and beaten for five hours he decided to switch tactics. He found out, through Kabuto, that Sakura had family, so he sent a platoon of Sound shinobi to capture them and bring them in." Her shoulders started shaking. "That, that bastard! He tied Sakura to a chair and used ninjutsu to seal her eyes open. Then, then he tortured her mother and father in front of her! He beat them, cut them, slashed them, and he used one of the other bastards to rape her mother. Finally, after all that Sakura agreed to heal his arms if he would let her heal her parents first, he agreed but killed them before she was untied. But, the rest you already know….she went over the edge and her and Orochimaru fought until we found them and he escaped! That, that, scum! He took away everything from her and-"

The entire group sat in a stunned silence, only permeated occasionally by Ino's and Hinata's crying.

"Ssshh, Ino, it's okay." Shikamaru slowly put his arms around the shaking girl. "You were right to tell us about Sakura. It's okay now, just relax…..how about I take you to your tent so you can sleep?"

Ino just nodded and Shikamaru picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the nearby tent. He opened the flap, gently laid Ino on a sleeping bag, and then covered her with nearby blankets. He then got up and left the tent.

"Thank-you…………………….Shika-kun," Ino mumbled softly before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Should we send someone out to find Sakura?" asked Tenten after Shikamaru came back. "I mean, we can't just let her stay out there all night!"

""Yeah, great idea Tenten. Yo, Sasuke-teme, we're her teammates so we should…………….Sasuke-teme?" Naruto turned his head side-to-side trying to find the missing Uchiha. "Sasuke-teme? Where the hell did he go now? What is this, team 7 disappears day? What next? Should I run off to the Lightning country now?" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms while sitting down.

Hinata laughed softly at Naruto's antics. _Even after everything that he's gone through he's still so strong. He's matured a lot these years hasn't he?_ He still had his cerulean blue eyes, and shock of unruly blond hair, but his body was much more muscular and lean. Hinata blushed just thinking about it.

Naruto glanced over at Hinata at this moment. "Is something wrong Hina-chan? Your all red, do you think you're sick?" He reached over and put his hand on her forehead. "You're not sweating and you don't feel hot, are you sure you're ok?" Hinata wanted to laugh at him but instead she only blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

"Baka, she's not sick she's just blushing. No wonder Sasuke call's you dobe….Tch how troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru under his breath.

"BAKA, WHO'S CALLING WHO BAKA? DON'T THINK NONE OF US NOTICED HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT INO! You like her don't you?" A fox-like grin appeared on Naruto's face as he said this.

"Why would I like a troublesome girl like her? You really are brain dead Naruto." Shikamaru muttered again but a faint blush had appeared on his cheeks.

"Aaawww, just admit it Shikamaru! She's asleep anyways!" chimed in Tenten, also sporting a devious smile. "SAY IT!"

"No, it's too troublesome."

"Well fine then!" huffed Tenten while crossing her arms, "But, what if the Tsuchikage picks her as his wife? What are you going to do then Mr. The Whole Frickn World is So Troublesome That I'm Just Going To Sit On My Ass All Day?"

"Thank Kami for his good fortune to me." Muttered Shikamaru. _Jeez, how troublesome._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura sat at the edge of the river bank, sobbing quietly into her hands. _I know that she didn't mean to but damn it! I didn't think it was still going to hurt so much to talk about family….I guess I finally understand why Sasuke-kun called me useless and annoying all those years. I had no idea how hard it was for him. I'M SO USELESS! _She started crying loudly at this, her whole body racked with sobs. _I wasn't strong enough to save them, I couldn't do anything but sit and watch them die!_

Flashback……

A woman's scream penetrated the eerie silence that reigned over Orochimaru's make shift base.

"MATTE! Please, please stop! Please……" She screamed again, her ten fingers having been dislocated at each joint then painfully severed, one by one.

Sakura stared in horror at her mother's face, now contorted with pain. She tried to reach her but Orochimaru's techniques had effectively rooted her to the floor, immobile. So, she did the one thing she could, she screamed.

"URUSAI YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He chucked evilly before continuing, "He'll pay for that…" He walked over to the limp form of a man, bent over her mother, desperately trying to comfort her. He kicked him hard. First, in the face, smashing the cartilage in his nose. Then in the stomach, harder each time, until he passed out from the excruciating pain.

"This is all your fault, my little flower. All you had to do was one simple technique to save them from this." He laughed again then walked over to her and hissed in her ear "All your fault. Just look at them, they hate you, they blame you, you did this to them." With that he turned to leave the room, pausing in the doorway. He called back to her. "I'll give you three hours to decide. You can either heal me and save them, or all of you can die together." He sardonic laughter floated down the hallway and back to her ears.

End Flashback

_They said they didn't blame me, that in no way what happened to them was my fault but I should have been able to save them! _She cried even louder than before. _Kakashi-sensei said that I should do my best to honour their memory. Become a good ninja, become a better person, and they'd be proud of me. I'm trying, really I am but I want them to be here to help me……why can't they be there?_

In her distress she didn't hear the approach of a familiar figure. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura," said Sasuke, his dark eyes showing his rarely seen softer side. He knelt down to her level before speaking again, "I'm sorry that I never understood and I didn't get there in time to save them for you. I resented you all those years for having the things that I had lost, the things that I wanted so desperately. I called you weak for having them but you were stronger than me because you realized that they were what gave you strength." He paused as he glanced at Sakura's face, still tear ridden. He sighed before wrapping her protectively in his arms. "Don't take this the wrong way Sakura. Ino, told us what that bastard did to your parents. I wanted you to know that I-"

"I know Sasuke-kun" Sakura said softly, she lifted her head and continued, "You don't have to say anything about it………..it's ok." She smiled brightly before getting up.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and held it before she could leave. He stood up to his full height, nearly two heads taller than her's, and looked her squarely in the eyes. "No Sakura, it's not okay. It will never be okay…….you'll never be able to forget them or what happened to them. But, you cannot let it consume you. I learnt that the hard way," he let out a self deprecating laugh, "We should get back before the others send out the dobe to look for us."

"Wait, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled up at him, a smaller smile but a true one, "You're right because it wasn't okay and it still hurt, but you made that stop…….arigato." She wrapped her arms around him quickly before jerking them away, "Ah, gomen Sasuke-kun! Let's get back now!" She grabbed his hand as they started walking back.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Author's note: So, how was it? It's twice as long as the other chapters and I feel happier with this one. I hope you feel the same way! I'm so sorry for the late update! We just moved so we didn't have internet, or a computer for that matter, for such a long time. So, I spent a lot, and I mean a lot, of time thinking about where I wanted this story to go, who the Tsuchikage would chose, how the plot would unfold for the greater good, etc. I've decided who the kage's going to choose and how he's gonna do it and who the final two are gonna be, so bear with me!

I've decided that since we don't really know anything about Tenten I could have some fun with her past in this fiction. Don't worry though, it will all be revealed in later chapters. Also, this fiction will be written mostly from the girls' side of things. Also if you check the meanings of one of the elders names **MAJOR HINT **you can find out what it means (no duh!) and it might also give you a clue as to what's gonna happen! So please review and thanks so much for reading!. If you have any questions feel free to ask, and I'll try to answer them.

As for the astounding lack of dialogue from Neji **cough **not that he says anything **cough** there will be a Neji/Tenten scene in the next chapter. I've been reading lots of fics on those two for inspiration so I hope I get it right!

Also, this fiction is going to get a bit darker, as things like rape and abuse will be brought into play. It won't be anything that can change the rating but just so ya know! The next update will be faster, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Is everything proceeding according to the plan?"

"H-h-hai, t-tt-he g-ggroundwork is in p-pplace S-sshishou. K-kkenji hhas agreed to t-th-he plan." Athrun answered, while looking at the ground.

He was nervous, no, terrified of the people before him. The man who had spoken had single-handedly arranged for the murders and assassinations of all the political and social dissidents in their society. The power he commanded when he simply walked into the room was intimidating enough but, when the power of his cohorts was factored in, the effect was enough to make one want to vomit.

A female voice from the other end of the room asserted itself. "He's such a fool for thinking that he would have control of this country, thinking he would be able to change the way it is governed," She laughed harshly before continuing, "It's always been this way. Those who stand behind the Kage pull his strings, just like one would control a puppet."

The ten others who were present nodded in agreement at her statement. It was true after all. The Kage was just a front, put forward so the people would have no reason to revolt against those who were truly in power.

"Athrun," commanded the mastermind, "I want you to ensure that the girl………what was her name?" he asked in irritation, clearly vexed over this small hitch in their plan.

"Ayame is her name Shishou," Offered the small man beside him.

"Ah yes, Ayame," he rubbed his long, spindly fingers together in apparent glee. A sinister smile spread over his countenance. "I want you ensure that the girl is taken out of the picture. Is that clear?" He turned his head to glare at his subordinate.

"Y-yyes Shishou. C-ccrrystal clear," stuttered Athrun.

"Very well, see to this before the wedding takes place, she is not to be a problem." He stood up and the others stood up with him. "Dismissed, clear all evidence of this meeting."

With that, twelve of the most powerful ninjas in the country sped through the chamber with lightning speed, collecting documents containing damaging evidence. The papers were hidden in a secret vault as the chairs that were previously occupied were quickly returned to their original positions.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Only one more day to go, _Sakura thought, wiping the sweat from her forehead. The group had been climbing up the side of Mount Fujihara for the past six hours. This was a good thing, as this mountain formed the border between Iwagakure and Konohagakure.

_Jeez, you'd think they could pick a better location for their country. But nnnooooo, they had to conquer the lands on the other side of the biggest mountain in the world! It's so annoying. First we had to cross that stinking bog, then that desert region, and no- _Her complaints were cut short by Neji, would had just stopped on a ledge, ten feet above where she was.

"Let's stop," said Neji, in a very monotonous tone. The rest of the group quickly complied, they scrambled up the mountain face, threw their packs on the ground, and then flopped on top of them, panting and heaving. Only Sasuke and Neji remained standing, leaning against the mountain. They too were panting, only far less noticeably than the rest.

"Damn mountain, so…," Shikamaru had to pause to catch his breath before continuing, "so……damn ….troublesome." After he said this he quickly searched through his pack for his water bottle and swallowed half of its contents on the spot.

"For once Shika-kun, I..," Ino paused for air, wheezing with the intake, "I actually agree with you." She stood up and started yelling at the face of the mountain. "STUPID STUPID MOUNTAIN! YOU JUST HAD TO BE RIGHT ON THE FRICKN BORDER NOW DIDN'T YOU!" She looked as though she was about to punch it before Shikamaru grabbed her hand.

"Tch, how troublesome. If you do that you'll only hurt your wrist."

"AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE IF I HURT MY WRIST! I'LL HURT YOUR HEAD!" With that she lunged at Shikamaru only to realize she couldn't move.

He sighed and walked over to Ino, who, in accordance with the effects of the technique, was walking towards him. "You think I don't know you well enough by now to know that you would try that? You and your antics are so troublesome." He released the Kage Mane.

"Hmph, if I'm so troublesome then I think I'll do you the great satisfaction of never talking to you again! Ha, then that way you won't have to deal with me at all!" huffed Ino, crossing her arms and turning her head away from his.

"What the heck just happened?" whispered Tenten into Neji's ear.

"I think they just broke up, again." Said Neji with a hint of a smirk on his otherwise impassive face.

"I heard that!" shot Ino, who was still very pissed off.

Tenten laughed quietly when he said this. Contrary to popular belief Neji actually did talk outside of training sessions, and when he did he was actually quite funny. Only Gai, Lee, and herself really knew him outside of fighting situations. He would call everyone present on this mission a friend, but none of them really knew that much about him and vice versa. She felt happy knowing that she was the only girl who knew anything about him, besides Hinata. She was family though, so she didn't count. His fan club was very jealous of her, especially since they were in the same anbu platoon, along with Lee, Genma, and Raidou. Ever since they were genin she would have to outrun his fan club along with him, although for different reasons. She smiled at the memories.

"What are you smiling at," he asked, interrupting her nostalgia.

She blushed when she looked him, knowing that she was the focus of his attention. "Uum, nothing." She said, still smiling at him. _Absolutely nothing at all………_

OoOoOoOoOoO

The ledge where they had stopped was only one hundred feet from the summit so they decided that they could afford to rest here for the night as darkness was quickly approaching.

While Naruto, Ino, and Hinata struggled through setting up everyone's tents, Sakura sat by the fire, watching Sasuke as he prepared tomato rice.

_I didn't know that he knew how to cook!_

_**Of course he knows how to cook idiot! He's been living alone for almost ten years baka!**_

_You're the baka! Maybe he just ordered out?_

_**That even sounds stupid in your head and you know it!**_

_Che, fine…just shut up. I guess he really does like his tomatoes._ She could feel a sweat drop forming on the back of her head.

"Do you need any help with that Sasuke-kun?" she asked, nervously fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"No……..thank-you." He said, simply continuing to add tomatoes and rice until he had enough to feed the group.

"Ah ok, then I guess I'll just take a walk..Yah, a walk" _On the side of a mountain, sounds like fun._ She could feel another sweat drop forming as she stood up and brushed the dirt of her clothing. She made for the edge of the camp but before she could get very far a bird came speeding into view. Sakura quickly ran back to the fire.

"Hey, look who it is!" she yelled She turned back in the direction the bird was flying from. "Over here!" she called, waving her hands, using large animated gestures to attract the bird, who perched on her shoulder and handed her the note within its talons.

She quickly petted it, smoothing the feathers along its back before opening the message. As soon as she saw its contents she blanched, all traces of her previously happy attitude gone.

_Damn Hokage! When I see her again she is going to see hell! _She made a fist with her right and reflexively clenched and unclenched it as she continued. _Ha! And when she does, I'll bring her back so I can send her there again!_

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, forgetting about the tent he was propping up, resulting in his dropping it on Ino as he bounded over to her.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" screeched Ino, "Crap, how am I going to get out of here now?" Her legs and arms were underneath the tent. Though it wasn't very heavy it still had enough weight that she couldn't throw it off herself.

"Need help?" came an irritatingly familiar lazy drawl as a hand suddenly appeared in her line of vision.

"No" she huffed as she attempted to cross her arms in a gesture of defiance underneath the tent. It didn't work.

"Tch, you're so troublesome. Here." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up gently, kicking the forgotten tent to the side.

Ino smiled, she couldn't stay mad for long, especially at Shikama- _Woah! Where did that come from? One second ago I was ready to smack the next thing I saw and now I'm smiling?_

"Um, thanks Shika-kun. I'm sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it. You've never apologized before and if I needed one to stay on speaking terms with you we wouldn't have spoken to each other since you learned how to talk." Shikamaru jammed his hands in his pockets as he finished.

"Well, that's true! Great, I'm starving, let's go eat!" _Is it just me or did that sound overly bright? _As Ino grabbed Shikamaru's arm and started walking towards the campfire he grinned, a blush on his cheeks.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Sakura,_

_We have just received word that a known drug smuggler from an unknown country has been spotted in a village approximately three kilometers from Mount Fujihara, in the southern direction. I'm sure you realize what type of mission this is. _

You may bring two people with you if you deem it necessary to the success of this mission. If you do not have the required supplies there are many stores in the village. Instruct the platoon not to proceed any farther until you, and any company, have returned.

_Tsunade_

_Godaime Hokage, Konohagakure_

Sakura read and reread the scroll, unconsciously crinkling it in her hands. She hated these missions, they were the biggest downside to being an female anbu member, and a powerful one at that. These missions meaning seducing a member of the opposite gender using any means possible, then extracting vital information from them or killing them.

She always felt so _dirty_ after completing one of these. Every woman in the anbu dreaded these missions, except perhaps Anko. Then again, she was just strange.

_Well I suppose that I can't get out of this. That dumb bird will tell them that I got the message personally so no faking. For the love of god! It's bad enough that I might have to get married but now this too?_

After ranting, in her mind, for several minutes about the unfairness of it all she proceeded to think about the mission specifics. The goal, was no doubt, to kill said drug dealer by somehow getting him alone and off his guard long enough for her to slip him something.

_Since this is an unknown situation, the advantage of being able to see through walls would be invaluable. Hinata and Neji could come with me. Wait, didn't Hinata say she was thinking about applying for the anbu when the next draft came up? But……………I can't put her through this type of mission. She's just not the type for it. Then again, she has changed so much these past few years. Maybe she'll be able to pull it off._

"Hinata, Neji could I talk to you please?" Sakura called from across the campsite, earning herself suspicious glares from all those present.

"Why do you want to talk to them Sakura-chan?" camed Naruto's inevitable question. _I swear, some days I can predict exactly what he's going to say. Then again, I'm sure he can do that for me too. _She merely shook her head instead of replying.

Neji simply stood up from his spot beside Tenten and walked over to Sakura. Hinata looked confused at first, then she too stood and followed.

"Hinata, weren't you thinking of applying for the anbu?" asked Sakura as the three of them walked farther away from the camp.

"H-hhai S-ssakura-chan, I was." Hinata started fumbling with her fingers again but stopped as soon as she realized what she was doing. She didn't want to appear nervous or weak.

"Well, I just received a notice from Tsunade-sama." It was obvious she was struggling for the right choice of words. "She's assigned me a mission that's very typical for female anbu members, I'm sure you know the kind."

Hinata's face turned the colour of a tomato. _Not one of those! Kurenai-sensei told me stories of what can happen on those missions when I told her I was thinking of applying._

"It would be a good chance for you to become familiar with the type of work that Tenten and I have to do far too often."

Neji's head snapped in her direction at the mention of Tenten's name. Sakura looked at him, eyebrows raised in feigned shock.

"What, you didn't know? Didn't you ever wonder why she was called to Tsunade-sama's office without you or Lee all those times?" She smiled as she shook her head. _This damn mission is really bringing things to the surface. Even the stone-faced Neji is softening a bit._

"Anyways Hinata, the choice remains completely yours. It would be better if you came did a mission like this with people you trust around you. It would ease the shock a bit. It's much better than having to do this sort of thing with people you trust the first time out."

"Sakura's right." Came Neji's stoic answer, his face betraying none of the swelling emotions he felt. "If you really are considering joining the anbu then this would be good for you Hinata-sama."

Hinata bowed her head, in deep thought. _If Sakura-chan and Tenten-san have done these missions before then I should be able to. I want to be in the anbu but I don't think I'm good enough. I'm not tall enough or thin enough to be able to seduce anybody! But if I want to get closer to Naruto-kun then this is the only way._

"A-aaalright, S-sssakura-chan. Ano, why did you call Neji here, is he going to come too?"

"Since this mission is taking place in unknown territory for all of us, the ability to see through walls will prove invaluable. Besides, he is your cousin. I'm sure you'd feel a lot more comfortable with him along than say…..Naruto?" she grinned deviously as she watched Hinata's face redden up to her hairline.

"I'll go tell everyone that we'll be gone for the night." Muttered Neji as he turned back towards the camp.

As soon as he was out of earshot Sakura began to talk to Hinata again. "Now, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want him to hear what I'm going to say next. On these mission you have to look like….well, you have to look like a slut or a whore in order for them to succeed. Normally I would just ask Ino to borrow her clothes for something like this," she laughed at her own joke though the humour was lost on Hinata, "but she wouldn't have brought anything like that with her so we're going to have to buy clothes in that village. Using gen-jutsu is too risky as shinobi will no doubt be in the places we're going tonight."

She turned to look Hinata squarely in the eye. "No matter what happens, don't let him know that your scared or worried or inexperienced or especially that you're a kunoichi. There's no telling what they'll do if they find that out. Well, now your ready and here comes Neji so let's go!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

The music in the club blared loudly, too loudly. They had finally located their target after an exhaustive two hours search. Once they reached the village Sakura had dragged Hinata into a store and forced her into the skimpiest outfit she could find. They then proceeded to inspect all likely hang-outs for that type and finally hit the mark on their tenth stop.

"There he is, our nameless bad guy. There's way too many of them these days." Muttered Sakura into the earpiece she was wearing. She was patrolling the bar area of the club, attempting to see whether their target had any accomplices, which he no doubt did.

"Be careful Hinata-sama, Hiashi-dono would kill we if you got hurt. We're terminating contact now. Good luck." Neji's voice fizzled out as Hinata removed her earpiece and placed it in a garbage can.

She felt disgusting. Her shoulder length hair curled and flipped out temptingly. She was wearing an extremely short, strapless black dress, which did little to conceal her cleavage. Her lipstick was overly red and the rest of her make up was applied a little to generously. Simply put, she looked cheap and easy.

As she made her way to the target she replayed all the possible scenarios in her mind. The best one involved her jamming a syringe into his neck in some god forsaken closet while the worst one, well…she didn't even want to think about that.

_Remain calm, act easy, remain calm……….damn it, remain calm! _She felt her face turning red as she watched all the people around her 'dancing'. It looked like they would need a winch to extricate themselves from their partners. She was now less than three feet away from their target. Quickly replaying the lines she had rehearsed with Sakura and Neji on the journey here, she sat down next to him and ordered a drink.

As the bartender brought it over to her the man next to her indicated that it be put on his tab. She gave him a flirtatious smile, trying hard to prevent herself from running away as fast as she could.

_Come on Hinata get it together! You can do this!_

"Thank you." Was it just her or did her voice now sound like that of a whore?

He simply shrugged before turning back to his drink. She decided to try again.

"Why haven't I seen you around here before? It would be hard to miss a face as handsome as yours in this town." She grinned flirtatiously again, leaning closer to him as she spoke.

"I come and I go. Never been here before. Probably won't come back." Came the reply. He turned to face her, a smirk playing around the edges of his lips.

The two continued to talk while Sakura and Neji watched from the opposite side of the club.

"It looks like it's going well." Came Neji's voice above the din of the drinking and the drunk. These people really needed a hobby, to say the least.

His attention was suddenly diverted from Hinata as a hooker latched on his arm and attempted to chat him up. He in return tried, and failed, to get her to leave. Little did he know, Sakura was having the same problem.

"For the last time I don't want you to buy me a drink!" She wanted to slap this idiot upside the head. How many times did she have to say no for him to get it through his skull?

By the time she turned back to looking for Hinata she couldn't find her.

"Neji, do you have a visual on Hinata? I didn't see her leave or anything. Some jerk kept trying to hit on me." She turned to push said jerk away, again.

"No, I had the same problem. Do you have any idea where she is? We have to find her!"

"No, ok we have to stay calm and split up. You take the dance floor, I'll look at the bar, we'll meet at the door in five minutes."

With that they went their separate ways, each on the lookout for a certain white-eyed, blue haired girl, each not seeing hide nor hair of her.

A panicked Sakura raced back to the meeting point where Neji was anxiously waiting for her. The expressions on both of their faces revealed that they hadn't succeeded.

"I talked to the owner, he said there's bedrooms above this club. It's likely she led him up there so she could ….." his voice trailed off, him being obviously uncomfortable with what his naïve cousin was being put up to.

"Then let's go! She wasn't supposed to leave the bar! She could be in real trouble for all we know!" Sakura raced off in the direction of the stairs, Neji on her heels.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Did you really think you could fool me little girl?" came the mocking voice of her captor. "Did you really think I didn't notice you come in with those two friends of yours. You're a kunoichi aren't you, no doubt sent to kill me." He twirled the kunai he had been holding much too quickly for her eyes to keep up. He moved closer to her, his hands touching her where she didn't want to be touched.

"Stop it!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. _Why did I think I could do this? I'm all tied up and I can't stop him and Sakura and Neji have no idea where I am. _She started crying more as these realizations sank in.

"Stop what little girl?" came his mocking voice again as he proceeded with his ministrations. She screamed in protest but no one would be able to hear her. The music from the club was still blaring far too loudly. There was nothing she could do.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura and Neji ran down the halls of the hotel above the club. The owner had told them that only ten rooms were rented, all three being on separate floors. They had agreed that they needed to stay together though so they raced quickly from the first to the second floor as they proceeded to kick down doors. With only one room left to go they ran as quickly as they could to the third floor.

_Damn it Hinata! Just hold on, we're almost there._

As they approached the door Neji ran straight into it, the full force of his body weight being thrown against an ancient door. When the door came down they saw Hinata tied up on the bed, being _fondled_ by a figure clothed entirely in black.

Sakura immeadiately ran to the figure as he proceeded to jump out of the open window and make a run for it. Neji gave the chase, As she cut Hinata loose she noticed the bruises on her arms and legs.

"Oh Hinata I'm so sorry. I never should have…" she eyes started watering as she hugged Hinata, who was clinging to her as one would to their only source of help. She proceeded to say comforting phrases to Hinata as a mother would to a child while she waited for Neji to return.

"That, that bastard!" came Neji's angry voice from the window. He punched the wall, creating a hole in the already weak plaster. "I lost him somewhere in the alleys and I came back here as soon as I did." His fists were shaking as he neared Hinata. "What did he do to you Hinata-sama?" he asked in a much quieter and gentler tone than he had been using before. She in return merely whimpered and turned back into Sakura's embrace, but Neji understood. She wouldn't want to talk about this for a long time. Hinata was already a very fragile person, Something like this had the potential to destroy her chances of remaining a shinobi. But, she had her clothes on so that meant she hadn't been raped. The alternatives, though disgusting and extremely disheartening, were much better to consider.

"We can't tell anyone." Came Sakura's wavering voice. "We just have to go back and act like this didn't happen. She'll tell them when she's ready. Can you walk Hinata-chan?"

She dried her tears as she stood up slowly. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises from what he had done to her. She just felt so dirty that she wanted to jump straight into the nearest lake and scrub away all the skin he had touched.

"I-I'm f-f-fine. L-l-let's just leave." She turned towards the window as Sakura and Neji exchanged glances. They would just have to protect her from the others' questions.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning Hinata woke up close to lunchtime. She knew that Sakura and Neji wouldn't have told anyone what happened, but she didn't want to face them all the same. _Will Naruto-kun even want to look at me if he knows what happened? He'd probably call me disgusting and never want to see me again. _The tears started welling in here eyes as memories from the previous night flooded through her mind. She started shaking, only stopping when someone placed a soothing hand on her arm.

"Ssshhh, Hinata it's ok." She recognized Sakura's voice as she slowly came out of her nightmare. "Neji and I- we didn't tell anyone and we won't. The others just think your not feeling so well. If you don't want to continue with this-"

"No, I do." She was surprised at the resolve in her own voice, as was Sakura. _I've already failed too many other missions to fail this one too. _"I'll be out in a minute, just let me change."

Sakura turned to leave the tent before she paused at the exit. "You know Hinata….this is all my fault. I'm so sorry that this happened to you." She left before Hinata could say anything back.

_How can she think this is her fault? She would've been able to complete this mission with no problems but because I'm so weak and ugly I failed! Kuso!" _She felt the tears coming again as she quickly stood up and proceeded to change and pack up her belongings.

When she got out of the tent five curious faces greeted her. They all appeared to be ready to leave. Neji and Sakura were whispering to each other near the perimeter of the camp. Sasuke just looked at her, knowing that something was wrong. Tenten and Ino were talking with Shikamaru and Naruto. _Naruto-kun…………how can you look at me now?_

"Hey Hinata-chan, you're feeling better already!" he gave her a cheeky smile as he walked closer to her. "You really are amazing!" He touched her arm when she suddenly jerked away.

"D-d-don't touch me Naruto." She whispered, not quietly enough so that everybody else heard. She quickly walked over to Neji and Sakura who merely looked at her sympathetically. Naruto stared after her, hurt dominating his expression.

They were ready to leave, it was the last day of their journey and possibly the last day they would share together. Naruto and Sasuke walked together in the front of the group while Tenten, Shikamaru, and Ino followed them. The other three hung farther back, taking a slower pace, not wanting to push Hinata at all. As the left the campsite behind and stared at the Earth Country in the distance all were thinking the same thing. _Will things ever be the same again?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Well………..that was long and this chapter laid some very important groundwork for the romantic storyline for the rest of the story. This particular chapter has a lot to do with what happens to Naruto and Hinata and Tenten and Neji.

Ok…so I lied……there was a really really small Neji/Tenten scene but nothing spectacular. There will be more of that as the story progresses. I really think that they have one of the better storylines here.

If you have any questions or the like just let me know in you review! Hint hint! Anyways thanks for reading and next chapter their in the earth country! Finally!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song below. The song lyrics really set the mood for the first scene so please take the time to read them.

So we in sleep in beds we never made  
Holding close to love, when love should fade  
Holding on to this is the best thing we'll ever do…

The morning sun is sweet and soft on your eyes  
Oh my love, you always leave me surprised  
I feel my heart start to burst  
With all my love for you…

And oh how it rains  
And oh how it pours  
I never could feel this way  
For anyone but you…

So we take some time and slip away  
Holding on to love, when love should stay  
Holding on to you is the best thing I'll ever do  
The evening sun is sweet and soft in your face…

Oh I'll never, ever leave this place  
I feel my heart start to burst  
With all my love for you…

And oh how it rains  
And oh how it pours  
I never could feel this way  
For anyone but you…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ayame sat on a park bench, absentmindedly fiddling with the ring held onto her neck by a simple gold chain. The ring itself was gold with a large diamond in the center, offset by a smaller sapphire and amethyst. _It's almost funny to think that I could feel so attached to such a small thing._ She started to stare at the lotus blossoms in the pond in front of her. They swirled and swayed with the ever-present breeze, dancing to their own tune in their own time. _I wish I could be like them…free to do whatever I want…………I wish we could be like them. _

"Is this seat taken?" Kenji's deep voice permeated her thoughts, bringing her back to reality with a crash.

"Yes," came her cold reply. She turned her head away from his body, once again staring at the lotuses.

"Well, that's just too bad." He sat down right next to her. Since she was sitting on the edge of the bench, subconsciously trying to create distance between him and her, she couldn't move any farther away. Kenji could always do that to her, he always made her want to stay put rather than run away. She turned to him, staring directly into his purple eyes with her own aquamarine ones.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? Did you think that I'd just find out on my own when I saw you at the ceremony? Was that your idea o-" A hand was clamped over her mouth, forcing her stop her ranting.

"Why would you say that? You know I would never do anything to hurt you! I love you Ayame! Just what do you think I am?" His hurt glance was tearing her apart.

"If you love me," he voice died down from its previous angry shout to an almost inaudible whisper, "why didn't you tell me?" She was on the verge of crying, the tears threatening to spill onto her lap and his hands.

"I-," he paused, obviously struggling for words, "I just- I didn't want to wreck what we have. I couldn't," He was now staring at their feet.

"Well, it's a little late for that," she said, laughing harshly at their sad predicament. "Maybe it would be easier if we just pretended that there never was anythi-"

"You want me to pretend that I was never in love with you?" he asked incredulously. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Anyone would be able to tell just by looking at me when we're in the same room. Besides, you're one of my advisors, I'd have to see you everyday."

"Kenji," she grabbed his hands and held them tightly, staring intently at his face, "Those girls, I'm sure they'd feel a lot better if they had some hope that their husband could love them."

He pulled his hands away from hers and stood up. "If that's what you want fine, it's just fine Ayame. But, just remember this, I'll never love them. The only person I love and ever will love is you."

With that he walked away from the bench, too quickly to be a normal pace, too slowly to be an angry one. "I love you too," she whispered softly to his retreating figure. _Why does it have to be like this? Isn't love supposed to make everything all right?_

Only when he was fully out of sight did she give in. She sat on the bench and cried.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Welcome! Welcome to our village!" The endless chanting of the people in the streets was beginning to grate on Tenten's last nerve. She squeezed her palms together to relieve some of her pent up frustration while she continued to smile.

_I wonder if they really had nothing better to do than come watch us walk into the center of the town. Well, I can't say I blame them for being curious. I have to admit that I'd get a little territorial if I found out that we had to arrange a marriage between our kage and some other random person just for the sake of an alliance. Not that the alliance is a bad thing! It's just that I'd be a little cautious before I completed trusted the person around our leader. _Tenten rubbed her head; her thoughts were really going too fast.

When they finally had reached Iwagakure they received word that they were to proceed to the central building of the town, where they would be introduced to the Kage. _We don't even know his name and the way they were talking, I don't think they know it either. It's always 'the kage' this or 'tsuchikage-sama' that. This place just feels so formal and stuffy compared to Konoha. Everyone is so picture perfect and rule abiding that it's gonna drive me crazy!_

And she was right. Every building looked as if it was freshly painted. The lawns were neatly manicured and precisely trimmed. Even the pavement was free of any cracks or chinks. It was all just a bit much. _I've heard of going the whole nine yards but this? It all seems a bit fake to me._

"Oi, minna-san, we're here." Shikamaru's voice brought her out of her reverie. Her heartbeat sped up as she forgot all about the masses cheering them on as they walked to the tower. Fiddling nervously with her weapons she looked around her and noticed that Ino and Sakura were doing the same. Hinata, however was simply staring at their destination, with no hint of nervousness or qualms of any kind apparent in her body language, which was, to say the least, surprising. In any other situation it would have been the other way around.

Ino had always been known for her confidence. She had always been one of the 'it' girls, even in their academy days. Now, she was five foot eight, very tall by kunoichi standards. Her gleaming blond hair and bright blue eyes were enough to make any man notice her, if nothing else. She was fairly tall too, at five foot seven she towered above most other girls.

Despite all being the same height at twelve and thirteen, Sakura and Hinata had only grown a few more inches, now standing at five foot three and five foot two respectively. They seemed dwarfed by their companions on this mission. All of the boys had shot up to over six feet and they all pretty much looked the same as they had in their genin days, only their bodies were far more lean and muscular, the result of intensive shinobi training.

If anyone had changed over the years, it was without a doubt Hinata. Her hair was now shoulder length, still its original charcoal black with midnight blue highlights. She didn't wear her large clothes anymore, opting for much more simple yet practical shinobi attire consisting of the standard jounin pants and a fitted top that didn't reveal anything. _Even if she did gain some self-confidence she's still incredibly modest when it comes to what she wears!_

Her brows furrowed in concentration. Today Hinata had covered herself up, ridiculously so. It looked like she'd stolen one of Neji's sweaters and pairs of pants. You could only see her face under her layers of clothing, and then she seemed to be constantly staring at the ground. Whatever happened the night before would have had to have been something pretty bad if she had told Naruto – of all people – to leave her alone. What was more surprising though, was the fact that Naruto was still brooding over this fact. He was one of those 'take it like a man' people, never dwelling on the past or what other people had done to him. Today, he'd been deep in thought since Hinata had jerked away from him in the morning.

"Tenten?" Ino waved a hand in front of her face. "We're here!" Without her noticing, the group had proceeded up the stairs and into the foyer of the Tsuchikage's chambers, with her trailing listlessly behind. "Come on Tennie! It's time to meet him!"

"I was trying to forget about that."

OoOoOoOoOoO

When the entered the chamber they were greeted by twelve very old men and women.

"Good morning all, my name is Burakku Fuzen, the chief elder of the village. We hope that with this marriage we will be able to solidly cement the alliance long sought after between our two villages. We ar-, excuse me Neji-san, did you have something to say?" His harsh glare was sent in Neji direction, where it was matched by one that was even fiercer.

"No" came the simply reply. "Nothing that you would want to here Burakku-sama."

"Neji," came Tenten's irritated whisper, "why did you do that?" she hissed.

"You know this is a load of bullsh-"

"Matte Fuzen-san, how did you know his name?" asked Sakura, her naturally curious nature kicking in.

"Your Hokage sent me a file containing personal information on each one of you Sakura-san. Never mind that, it's time that you meet him. Ikasu-san, if you would…" he gestured towards the door leading towards the inner office.

"Of course Fuzen-san." Sakura felt a sweat drop forming. _Jeez, these people are so polite. I think Tsunade-sama would have a heart attack if we started talking to her like this._

Ikasu reached the doors and swung them open, revealing a tall young man with white hair and bright purple eyes, eyes that seemed somewhat hooded. He even looked handsome in the formal outfit of the kages, a feat by anyone's standards. Just imagining what he would look like in normal clothes was enough to set most people drooling. Ino stared at him openly, Tenten tried to mask her interest by sneaking glances at him, Hinata just stared at the floor, seemingly fascinated by the pattern of the tiles. Sakura stared too, though he wasn't what she was looking at. Behind him stood a small woman with aquamarine eyes and sky-blue hair, a girl who looked very familiar.

"Ayame-chan is that you?" Sakura asked nervously, not wanting to seem like a fool in front of these obviously important people.

"Sa-Sakura-chan? You're one of the girls that-oh my - it really is-I'm so happy to see you!" She ran out from behind Kenji's rather large form to hug Sakura, who was running towards her.

"I can't believe it's really you! I haven't seen you in almost three years!" They were both holding onto each other in between the two groups of obviously confused people.

Sakura beamed and grabbed a lock of Ayame's hair, "You went through with keeping your hair that colour? I didn't think that you li-"

A hand was clamped over her mouth. "Not so loud Sakura-chan, not everyone in the room needs to know that," she whispered in a singsong voice. Ayame released her hand and the two girls laughed again.

Fuzen coughed loudly into his hand. "I think that you two should continue your reunion at a time when it's appropr-"

"So, how have you been Ayame-chan?" If Sakura had heard him, she didn't show it.

"Oh, fine I guess, you know some crap's piling on but without that where's all the fun?" Ayame gave a small smile before fiddling with her ring again.

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to that story?" Sakura grinned and started pulling Ayame out of the doors, the two apparently in their own world.

'Fine, just don't expe-"

"Right, don't expect everything? You'd think I'd know that after spending six months with you! How spaced out do you think I am?"

Their voices were fading out of hearing distance as they walked further along the hall. Fuzen stared after them, a hard glare dominating his facial features.

"Well, as they obviously feel they are too important to be a part of this then I sugg-"

"Aw, come one Fuzen-san! You're a bit too uptight these days, even for you! You guys really are working way too hard. Even _my_ father's retired by now."

The whole council showed him respect while he was talking, by bowing their heads.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to do that?" he gestured towards the elders before continuing. He started speaking to the group from Konoha, "They do this every time I say a word! You'd think I was omnipotent or something. Come on now Ikasu-chan! You really shouldn't be bending like that, you never know, you could get stuck!" He cheerfully walked over to her and pulled her into an upright position. Tenten laughed at his antics, but quickly covered her mouth and stared at the floor after seeing the glares from the council and Neji.

"Well, then I was never one for awkward silences so I guess I'll jump right into it. Girls, Sakura-san included, when she get back with-" he stopped mid sentence, his face darkening over momentarily, "well, just whenever she gets back. I would like to take each of you out on a date. Tonight is the formal welcoming ceremony, so I guess tomorrow I'll start with…..Ino-san?"

"Sure Kenji-kun! Well, where are we going? I don't want to show up looking out of place!" She smiled at him brightly, a little too brightly to be real.

"Actually I have no idea," he walked over to her and whispered in her ear so that only she could hear what he said, "They planned this whole stupid thing and if I look like I'm not excited I'd probably be executed knowing this place. Just smile and act like I complimented you."

She, in turn, cocked her head, a sultry smile playing on her lips. "Really Kenji-kun? We're going to have so much fun." But, as brief as it had been, there was a confused look on her face and Shikamaru did not miss it.

Fuzen jumped in at this apparent lull in the conversation. "Sorry to interrupt you two but there is the matter of the ceremony tonight. Among the information Tsunade-sama sent us was your clothing sizes. In your living quarters there is a selection of kimonos and yukatas in the appropriate sizes. Please select something that is appropriate for this formal event. It starts after sunset tonight in the town square so do not be late." He glanced severely at Tenten who just rolled her eyes behind his back. "As for where you will be living, it's just down the road from here. There will be two to a room so divide yourselves up accordingly. There are separate areas for the males and female so be sure to make use of them. That is all for now. Oh, and ladies?" he gestured towards Ikasu, "She will have wardrobe approval for tonight so be sure to see her before entering the event."

Once they left the building conversations immediately started up between them. "Ne, Shika-kun, where do you think forehead girl went with Ayame-chan?" asked Ino as they plodded towards a division of houses down the road from the central tower.

"Wait, you know her too Ino? How is that possible, I mean you guys are different ages and you're from different villages an-" Naruto scratched his head and cocked it to one side, showing his confusion. Sasuke too, was obviously confused as to the details of this matter.

"Well, in a nutshell, while you two were on, for a lack of a better word, hiatus, from the village, Sakura trained with Tsunade-sama as you all know. Anyways, as a sign of goodwill the two countries decided that they would send one top apprentice to train together and cement a bond of friendship or some crap along those lines. As Tsunade-sama's apprentice, Sakura was sent from Konoha and Ayame's father was the kage before Kenji-kun so that's why she was sent. Those guys trained together for six months all alone before Sakura returned to the village because she heard the baka was coming back." She pointed her thumb in Naruto's direction before grabbing Tenten's arm and pulling her down the street.

"Er, Sasuke-teme..did you catch any of that?" Naruto still looked very confused.

"Hn." Sasuke picked up his bag and followed after Tenten and Ino.

"What's that supposed to mean? Is that some sort of Uchiha secret code? Teme….teme are you listening?" Naruto ran after Sasuke, fully intending to smack him but before his fist could connect with Sasuke's back, he disappeared with a poof.

"TEME!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hinata-sama," Neji's forehead furrowed in concentration. "Are yo-"

"Fine" She picked up her bag and started ambling down the road, still staring at the apparently fascinating roadwork.

""No, you're not fine. I really think you should talk t-"

"No, I'm fine. You were always perfectly happy to ignore me before so don't pretend like you care now."

Neji moved towards her and firmly placed him hand on her arm. Hinata looked at him, then immediately jerked her body away from his, her eyes filling with tears. "Hinata-sama!" the exasperation in his tone was very apparent. "I don't know what to do to help you!"

Her eyes, once again emotionless, glared into his pearly orbs. "Then don't"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ino squealed as soon as she entered their house. "Just look at this spread Tenten! I could get used to this." She gestured around the spacious main room before running off to inspect the rest of the house.

"And she wonders why Sakura-chan calls her Ino-_pig_." Naruto placed Ino's and his own bags onto the floor. She had made him carry them as payment for dropping the tent on her. "What the hell do you have in here anyways?" He collapsed on the nearest couch before continuing, "Building materials? Concrete bloc-"

"Enough ramen to feed the dobe?" Sasuke suddenly appeared, smirking behind Naruto.

"Teme, get outta my face!" Naruto sat up fully, shaking his fist threateningly in Sasuke's direction.

"Oi you two! Cut it out….it's only twelve o'clock and you're already at it. Poor Sakura, having to deal with you two all the time." Shikamaru sighed as he too entered the house. "How many people do they think are living here? There's enough space for my whole clan in this room. What a waste of time." He too, collapsed on a nearby couch, falling asleep in about two seconds.

Faint voices could be heard down the hallway, voices that were getting louder.

"Is it this one Ayame-chan? Ah, I guess it is! Ohayo minna-san." Sakura dropped the many packages she was carrying on the kitchen floor. "Ayame, jeez don't leave!" She grabbed her friend's arm before pulling her back inside.

"Come on Sakura-chan! I don't even know any of the-"

"Ya, ya and now's a good time to start….it's like Shishou always says, there's no time like the present." Sakura smiled and continued to pull Ayame inside, strategically kicking the door shut as she went.

"I've never heard Baa-chan say that. I don't think she has enough brain cells left after all the drinking to d-" Sakura's fist met Naruto's head, resulting in him flying across the room and hitting his head on the cabinet doors. Ayame ran over and examined the nasty gash on his head that was already starting to heal.

"Itai, Sakura! Gomen-nasai Naruto-san, she was just pissed that I didn't tell her all abou-" Ayame's face fell and she smiled bitterly before standing up.

"About what?" Naruto stood up too, rubbing his head, cursing under his breath about that time of the month.

"About what's for lunch! I hope we bought enough stuff, I actually think we bought out the store." Ayame quickly went over to the bags and began pulling out random ingredients. "Sakura, there should be some pots and pans under the sink, can you check for me?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not what you were gon- AH! Sakura-chan! ITAI ITAI ITAI ITAI!"

"Urusai baka!" she hissed into his ear, "Don't say another word or I'll throw out all the ramen we bought."

Naruto clammed up and went into the next room.

"Sakura! Look at all this stuff!" Ino ran into the room pulling an aggravated Tenten behind her. "There all this…and then the…and all that…and it's just so nice, you have to come and see it now!" Ino was practically bouncing around the kitchen.

"Uh, could you translate that for me" Sakura grinned evilly, "All I heard was a bunch of squealing."

"Well, seeing as how you think you've insulted me I'm just gonna let that one go because just wait until you see it!" She immediately forgot about being crabby and started bouncing around again.

"Tenten, a little help?"

Tenten rolled here eyes and pointed in the direction of the room across the hall. "There's a whole bunch of junk in there that you'll like." She pulled a bag of chips out of the pile of groceries and started popping them into her mouth before walking into the living room where all the boys were.

"A bunch of junk? How can you say that!" Ino ran after her, disbelief written all over her face. "Okay, I'll admit that when Burakku-sama first said that they picked out all our clothes I was a bit skeptical."

Naruto looked at her, his eyebrows almost in his hairline.

"Okay I thought I would rather be wearing a sack but that's not the point! That stuff in there is absolutely gorgeous! There's a quarter of a room full of clothes just for you, and they're so pretty!" Ino's whimsical expression immediately changed. "And since we have to go to that big party tonight you're gonna dress up!" She honed in on Tenten, rubbing her hands together.

"She's right," came Sakura's voice from the kitchen, "I've never even seen her in a dress, never mind a kimono!"

"No," Tenten popped a few more chips in her mouth, "I think I can dress myself." Neji snickered in the corner but tried to cover it up by coughing. When that failed miserably, he left the room.

"Well see about that." Ino walked down the hallway laughing, "we'll see."

OoOoOoOoOoO

They moment she had arrived at the apartment Hinata had made a run for the bathroom, using speed she didn't know she was capable of. She stripped off her clothing and jumped into the shower and started to scrub. She'd been at it for the past hour without anyone noticing.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji's voice was easy to hear, even over the noise of the shower.

_Just ignore him. He'll go away soon, like everybody else._

"Hinata-sama!" This time it was more forceful. "Don't make me come in there because I will!" She just continued scrubbing.

Hinata heard him bang his head against the door in frustration, frustration that he never showed. "That's it! I'm coming in there if the water doesn't stop now!" He was practically yelling now.

"I'll be right back!" Sakura called to the others as she ran down the hall she'd seen Neji walking down a few minutes before. _Neji would only be yelling if it had something to do with Hinata._

"What's wrong?" Sakura looked at the bathroom door and tried to understand what was going on.

"She's been in there for an hour and she hasn't said a word, she could've killed herself and we wou-"

Sakura put a reassuring hand on Neji's arm. "She wouldn't do that, she's a lot stronger that most people give her credit for," she said softly. They had been so wrapped up in Hinata's problem that they didn't hear the shower stop and the bathroom door opening.

"If you two wanted to be alone all you had to do was find a different room." Hinata glared at them before proceeding towards a small bedroom at the end of the hall. She had all of her baggy clothes on again. Sakura simply stared after her, noticing how red and raw the revealed skin on her face and hands looked. She had probably been scouring her skin for the past hour. She started after her to make she was all right before she realized what Hinata had said. She looked at her position with Neji and turned a faint shade of red. She moved closer to him and began talking quietly, not wanting the others to be able to hear what she was saying.

"How long do you think this will go on for? You are in the anbu too and you're a woman so you would have a better idea." Neji focused intently was Sakura thought.

"I honestly can't say I know, I mean I don't know any who this has happened to and it's all my fault that it did happen! How could I do that to Hinata-chan!" Her eyes suddenly pooled with tears that she didn't even attempt to hide. Neji just stared awkwardly before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, not sure what else to do.

"It's not your fault. It's that ass's and when we find him we'll smack the sh-"

"Uh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt!" Tenten's wide-eyed face could be seen as the two turned towards her. They hadn't even noticed her walking down the hallway towards them. "Yeah well lunch is ready so come and eat, I'm gonna go get Hinata, bye." She ran away from them before they could explain, tears filling her eyes despite her valiant attempts to keep them away.

"Wait Tenten! It isn't what it looks like. I can explain." Neji called after her, wanting to explain what she'd seen.

She stopped, but kept her back towards them, hiding her tears. "You don't have to," she said very softly, so softly that only Neji heard what she had said. "You don't owe me anything."

She started walking again, then she knocked on Hinata's door. When she got no answer she opened it, only to find Hinata furiously brushing her hair. So furiously that she had pulled out a brush full of it.

"Hinata! What the hell are you doing, stop it!" She ran towards her friend and pulled the brush out of her hands, only to feel a stinging pain in her hand. As she looked down she noticed five red spots on her fingers.

"You closed my tenketsu? What the hell is wrong with you Hinata!" Hinata in turn only glanced at Tenten before walking out of the room, towards the others.

_She closed my tenketsu? Why would she do that to me, now my hand is going to be completely useless for atleast two days, until I can get Ne- damn it! What was he doing with her? I thought she loved her precious Sasuke-kun! Why does everything have to be so hard?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

So, again with the incredibly brief cut off of my chapter! Yah, you know it was good…lol jk So, they are finally in the Earth Country and, if you're looking for hints, look at the scenes with Ayame and Kenji, and the council and our wonderful heroes! Some pretty important groundwork was laid in this chapter too, so it's all gonna start make some sort of sense to you soon..don't worry. If you wanna know the song just say so in your review **hint hint**. There was a development in the Tenten/Neji pairing in this chapter, so don't worry! I haven't forgotten about them, and the couples aren't going to change. And don't forget about our old pal Athrun! He's coming back in next chapter. As for the next chapter, finally we're at the party and lo and behold- our bad guys make a move….finally! So stay tuned…and thanks for reading! Drop a review on your way out!

"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The lighting was dim and flickering. Again he stood before eleven very powerful men and women; again he was ready to cry out of fear. They sat in tall chairs placed in a circle around the room. A circular table was between them, with various documents scattered randomly about it. The final stages of their insidious plot were falling together. Now, all they needed was for one small and insignificant girl to be taken out of the way.

"I assume everything is going according to the plan." The long and gnarled fingers were hanging almost delicately over the edge of the chair.

Athrun shuffled nervously before him. "H-hai Shishou. Everything is according to plan." _Nothing can go wrong tonight! If I screw up again then I'm history. I can't fail this mission; too many people are counting on me. _

A devious smile was to be seen around the thin, cruel lines of his face. "And tonight…no mistakes. She must be taken care of. I do not tolerate mistakes." The temperature in the room dropped ten degrees. Even the sun failed to permeate the callous shell of the interior of the council room.

"Nnno Shishou. Nnno mmiistakes." He dropped to the floor in a full-out bow. As he lay prostrated on the ground he heard the swishing of their moving robes. A cold hand grasped his long brown hair and pulled his head upwards.

"Nothing can go wrong," he hissed. "If it does, it's your precious family that will pay the price for your foolishness…again." He whisper was the most threatening sound he had ever heard. He dared not look into his eyes. "You may leave now. Be ready to proceed in three hours times." Athrun ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Are you sure this is wise Shishou?" Otouro pushed the glasses further up his nose. He was by no means stupid, he highly doubted this plot was for the reasons the teacher had put forth. There was something else going on.

"Are you doubting me?" He spun around and gazed at Otouro with mild interest. _A stupid fool. He will be dealt with later._ "When have I ever given you reason to do that?" His mocking voice somewhat eased the tension. Nervous laughter soon followed.

"How can we be sure you'll give us what we need? You have never been proven trustworthy. Not once!" Otouro was on his feet now, gesturing towards the other members of the secret council angrily. "Do not double cross us!"

"You will get it, do not worry." He waved his hand dismissively. _And I will have my power…I have waited so long! To think that this is the only way. _He winced momentarily, a disconcerted look crossing his features. Almost as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. _No, this is the only way._

"Soon Otouro, very soon indeed."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Tie it tighter forehead-girl!" Ino sucked in her stomach once more as Sakura pulled on the deep-blue obi. It perfectly set off Ino's eyes with the deep purple kimono. The kingfishers threaded throughout the cloth enhanced the effect. She looked stunning.

"Call me forehead-girl one more time and I'll strangle you with this thing!" Sakura grinned and slapped Ino on the back. Her obi was on so tightly that she was sure it had hurt.

Sakura turned and looked at her reflection critically. She wasn't fat, far from it. But, she would never be as thin as her best friend. Heck, a twig wouldn't be that thin. Ino had the build of a model, gorgeous long legs, big breasts, and perfectly sized hips. She had gotten shortchanged – literally. She had shorter, stubbier legs, small hips, and non-existent boobs. Her legs were very muscular after all the training with Tsunade, no longer the skinny twigs they had been in her youth. Her long pink hair was left loose, splaying about her shoulders and framing her face perfectly. Somehow the unusual colour of her hair set off her green eyes. Yes, she was pretty, beautiful by most peoples' standards, but that just wasn't enough for her.

She looked at Tenten longingly. She too was tall and gorgeous, at least in her opinion. She had the long legs and arms of a distance fighter. Limber and taught, ready for action. Her gorgeous hair was still pinned up, but in more of an elegant style, with the traditional hair sticks holding it in place. Her fiery red kimono set off her figure and face perfectly. Simply put, Sakura was jealous.

_Damn it Tenten! I'm Tsunade's apprentice so how come you got the boobs!_ Sakura rubbed her head, it was always on nights like this that her inner self was rip roaring ready for a good fight. Even Hinata, who had refused to come tonight, was gorgeous. She had a bigger chest than Sakura's, but it seemed to suit her figure perfectly. She was curvy in all of the right places. With her long and silky black hair she was the perfect petite woman. It wasn't fair.

Sakura looked at herself again. Her crimson obi was tied around a bright green kimono that was embroidered with iris, lotus, and sakura petals on the sleeves. She loved her kimono, but she just didn't feel she was worth looking at compared to her beautiful friends. She went to the bathroom to get ready by herself.

"I'll be back soon!" Sakura flashed them a dazzling fake smile and closed the door behind her.

"Yah, okay! We can't be late though for- Sakura-chan." Ino caught herself mid sentence and smiled at her reflection. _Sakura's so lucky. She has the perfect figure for wearing kimonos. She and Hinata look so nice in all of this stuff. And Tenten looks great whenever she puts on girly looking clothes. Kami, why do I have to stand out as the big and tall freak?" _She shoved a hairpin in a little harder than was necessary and winced as it went in. _Ugh, I wish I was smaller!_

"Hey Ino!" Tenten brought her out of her little reverie. "Could you please pass me that pair of sandals beside you?" She did and stared at her friend.

"Wow…you look…" An expression of hurt crossed Tenten's face.

"Oh, I know I look stupid- I just thought that- I 'll just tak-" A red blush was fighting its way across her cheeks.

"No! It looks great on you! Seriously!" Ino caught Tenten's slow smile and sent her one back. "Hey, do you know why Hinata won't come? I mean, I know she's shy and everything but she's one who wouldn't miss a chance to dress up with all those parties the Hyuugas have, right?" Ino also caught the indifferent look coming onto Tenten's face at the mention of the word 'Hyuuga'.

"No idea." She began to struggle with her sandal.

Ino pushed. "Oh come on! I heard you and Neji going at it last night! I can only assume it was about Hinata's weirdness." Tenten's face reddened again.

"Going at what?" She stared at the ground.

"The whole flirting/fighting/trying to tell the other person that you love them thing!" Ino looked happily at Tenten, only to see her friend fighting off tears. Her smile dropped like a dead fly as she walked over and put a reassuring hand on her back. Her tone was soft, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You didn't hear anything except fighting," she admitted unhappily. "But enough about me…you and Shikamaru seem pretty close."

Ino's face reddened. "We-we're just teammates! We've always been like that!" She spluttered out.

"Right," Tenten rolled her eyes, "well, there's nothing going on with me if there's nothing going on with you." She crossed her arms, as if challenging her.

'Well then, I guess there's nothing going on!"

"Guess so!" They both turned away and put the finishing touches on their make-up. _Like hell there's nothing going on!_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata paced the perimeter of her dark room silently. She was having second thoughts about tonight. _I really should go…it isn't honorable for me to sit here while the rest of them go off. _She smiled to herself. _This mission really seems to be bringing things to the surface._ Unconsciously memories of her last mission came to mind. She sat down on her bed, feeling tears course down her cheeks as thoughts of him flashed before her eyes.

"_Violence against kunoichis is to be expected." Kurenai sensei was leading a class at the academy specifically for the future kunoichis. "If you aren't willing to take the risk, drop out now." She never was one for beating around the bush. _

_Some girl named Sora piped up. "What kind of violence is to be expected sensei?"_

"_Hhmm, maybe someone in your class can answer this question…" Kurenai looked around the room expectantly. "Ah Sakura, go ahead."_

_She thought for a moment before replying shyly. "Torture and interrogation usually focus on breaking the mind, but in the case of women, it usually takes the form of rape and other sexual assault." Her voice dropped at the last part. _

_Kurenai looked at every face in the classroom. "She's wrong. It doesn't usually take the form of sexual assault. That is the one and only form. Enemy ninjas will not take into account your feelings. They will do just what their hormones tell them to." Stricken faces looked back. _

_Ten girls had dropped out that day._

Hinata wrapped her arms around her body. The crying had subsided and little by little, the memories were getting easier to deal with. Every night Sakura and Neji had come to her room and asked if she needed anything. Ino and Tenten had come a few times. Even Shikamaru and Sasuke had come once or twice. And Naruto-kun…….he came by every few minutes. He brought food and friendly invitations which had soon changed to threatening to burst through the door at any moment. But he never did….an empty threat. Did he somehow know?

_I'm so disgusting! He'll never be able to look at me now! I don't deserve any of this!" _

Hinata had decided. She wasn't going tonight.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Their proctor was waiting for them at the gates of the party. The guys had to go earlier to help set up, they were probably milling about and scowling at anybody who had the nerve to look at them. Lovely.

"Welcome girls! Come over here, let me see." Ikasu whipped her glasses out of a hidden pocked in the folds of her kimono. "Yes, yes very nice." She walked up and down their small row, picking and pulling at the fabric that adorned them. "However, wasn't there one more?"

The entire group began to fiddle or look elsewhere. "Heh, well you see…..she's sick tonight. She sends her regrets." Sakura hoped the lie didn't show on her face.

Ikasu looked disbelieving but ushered them towards the gate anyways. "Too bad, very well go on in…the party is in full swing!" The look of absolute horror on Tenten's face was lost on the rest of them.

As they walked through the gates the looked around, noticing the dull faces of the young and the animated faces of the young at heart. _Some party_ was the only thought that came to mind.

Even though the entertainment was 'lacking' the decorations were stunning. The large outdoor tent had flowing curtains of spring green, sky blue, sunny yellow, and earthen brown. Simply put - the colors of the earth, very fitting. The traditional low tables were covered in soft silks, and the benches were decked out in plush pillows and throws.

Lots of men milled about, casting interested glances at the young women. Sakura beamed appreciatively at the décor and scowled in the direction of any suspicious male. Sasuke had definitely rubbed off on her. "Let's split up and try to find the guys ok? _There are way too many perverts around here._ "Ja ne!" Sakura waved and ran off to a different area.

_Look at all the colours…and the decorations…and the music! It's so beautiful! I always wanted my wedding to be something like this. _She cringed. _I don't want to marry him though. I think Ayame would kill me. I'm worried about her…and Hinata. I'm just not sure what to do! _

She walked around, grabbing a drink at the bar as she went. She hadn't seen anyone she knew as yet. Of course, Kenji was in plain sight at the head table. His councilors, Ayame included, surrounded him decked out in their absolute finest. The two of them were laughing quietly and imitating some of the poor dancers around them. She laughed too. Burraku-san didn't look very pleased; in fact he looked downright evil, staring at them menacingly from the entrance.

_That is one creepy guy. I don't think I like him at all._

She turned around again, determined to stay out of his line of sight. As she turned she caught a glimpse of a familiar figure. It was only quickly but she swore she saw him. She darted quickly through the crowd, not paying any attention to their squeals of annoyance as she slightly jarred them. It was all she could do not to unleash some whoop-ass on one 'slightly' large lady who did not seem to be able to move on her own. Sakura was quickly back on track, following him out into the garden, being careful to remain undetected. She waited in the darkness until she could clearly see his face. He turned slightly, but his face remained in the shadows.

_I can not believe it's him! What the hell is he doing here?_

Unconsciously she formed a fist. _Now isn't the time. I'm not even sure it's him. _She stole after him as he moved back towards the tent. It was not an easy task considering she had a full-length formal kimono weighing her down. Then again, so did he. He glanced behind him briefly before he entered; the light from the tent illuminated his entire body to Sakura's disbelieving eyes.

_It is him…oh Kami it's him! He's from this village! Kuso I have to fi-_

All she felt was a dull whack to the base of her neck and Sakura's entire world went black.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten glanced around nervously. True, there was no way in hell she wanted to marry this guy but she couldn't help but be impressed by this blatant display of wealth and power. Who wouldn't be, except for maybe Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji who had this stuff at home, just sitting around. Her fist clenched.

_What were those two doing? _ She decided to let it go. The entire group was close friends, though some of them would rather be brutally murdered than ever admit it. She chuckled and started to relax and try to enjoy the party, try being the key word.

"Oi, Tenten!" Shikamaru had found her and waved his hand in front of her face absently. "Cheh, Ino is forcing me to get drinks so….what do you want?" He stood and waited patiently.

"Just water is fine. Do you know where Neji is?" _I really want to straighten this out. We've been friends for too long. _He waved across the tent.

"Arigato Shikamaru!" She ran over, pausing momentarily to check her hair in the reflection of some plump women's extremely large jewelry.

She saw him trying to push some young girl off his arm while balancing a drink in the other. She smiled slightly and moved to help him when someone else grabbed her wrist.

"Tenten-san," It was Burraku Fuzen, master of horrible timing. "It is time for the formal introductions. If you will please come with me…" It wasn't so much of a request as it was a demand.

"Sure," She jerked her arm away from him and slowly followed towards the head table where Ino was already waiting. Tenten turned around, trying to catch a glimpse of Neji. She soon strained her neck but still could see no sign of him. _That's odd._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Neji had finally rid himself of that clingy glob of female that refused to leave his side. He had shown her to Sasuke and Naruto who had both immediately tickled her fancy. _Baka._ He smirked in amusement. Sasuke's death glare and Naruto's strained expression would probably be the high points of his evening.

He stepped outside to clear his head and avoid more clingy girls; he had to find some way to make it up to Tenten, even if she had taken it the wrong way. He sighed and brushed his hair away from his face squinting as he noticed a distant figure on the path, a fallen figure.

He walked over cautiously, suspicious of a trap. As he neared the person he recognized who it was immediately. _Sakura? What's she doing out here?_ He raised an eyebrow in interest and made his way toward her. He started running once he noticed she wasn't moving.

Once he got to her side he started to shake her to get her to wake up. Her eyes remained firmly closed.

"Sakura! Sakura wake up!" His voice was getting louder now. If she didn't get up soon he would be forced to go and get help. _Come on, wake up Sakura._

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Haruno Sakura?" Ikasu had looked around the tent repeatedly but could find neither hide nor hair of the pink-headed girl. "Where could she be?" She scratched her head, showing her puzzlement.

"I'll look for her!" Tenten volunteered. "I'm sure I'd be able to find her faster than you could." She smiled and left the tent. She could hear Ino trying to stall for time behind her, by flirting with Shikamaru right in front of Fuzen. _She'll never change will she? _ She smiled to herself. _She could only be out here somewhere or we would have found her already. I don't blame her for hiding though. I'm actually pretty tempted to join her out here. _She strolled slowly along the path, admiring the flowers and fountains that adorned the landscape. She stopped however when she saw something on the path ahead of her.

_That must be Sakura!_ "Sakura! Sakura-chan! Everybody's looking for you, you need to come insi-" Her face became ashen as she got close enough to see what she was actually looking at. Neji was talking to Sakura, Sakura was two feet away from him, they were both on the ground, what the fuck?

_He said it was just a misunderstanding and I believed him. How could I have been so stupid! _She tried to leave quickly before she was sensed. No such luck. Neji and Sakura were both top-of-the-line ninjas, both sensed her and turned.

Neji's eyes widened, Sakura opened her mouth and began to babble apologies, or so she assumed. She didn't hear any of it. She drowned her out, with her own screaming.

"After everything I did to help you after Sasuke left and this is what I get in return!" She turned and rubbed her eyes furiously. She would not cry, not for him.

"It's not what i-" Sakura tried again while Neji sat there, open mouthed.

Tenten scoffed. "It's not what it looks like? I've heard that one before." She sighed. "Just do me a favor and don't talk to me."

She turned and ran back towards their house, fully intent on joining Hinata's little pity party, or whatever that was.

"Neji," Sakura snapped him out of his little reverie, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! Shethinkssomething'sgoingonandnowyoutwowon'tbetogetherand-"

Neji sighed. "She'll get over it." _I don't think I'm going to be able to make this up._

Sakura glared. "Go after her," she commanded in a steely voice. "Can't you see why she's so upset about this?" _Obviously not genius, try again! _She thanked Kami that her inner self remained inside.

Neji got up, but instead of going after Tenten he started to walk back towards the party. "She's just being immature."

It was Sakura's turn to sigh. "Right, and if you walked in on her and Lee making out you'd be a-okay?" _Get him where it hurts! Best friend plus lover equals Neji showing emotion! Hell yeah!_

Neji simply walked calmly towards the party until screams drove him and Sakura into full out sprints.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ino searched blindly for someone, anyone she could trust. Soon after Tenten had left smoke bombs had been set off a dull blue glow filled the air and vanished as quickly as it had shown up, and of course, with that came the screaming and terror of those who didn't have shinobi training. Pretty much everyone present had started to shriek and run around blindly.

Someone latched onto her arm and began pulling her away from the confusion. She struggled and bit the person's hand eliciting…a sigh of annoyance? Who sighs when somebody just bit them? The hand refused to let go.

"Hey buddy I don't know who you think you are but I-"

"Enough Ino," Shikamaru let go and rubbed his hand, trying to find something to ease the bleeding with. "Did you have to bite so hard?" _Mendokusai, I don't even know why I bother at all._

Ino nearly screamed before she realized who it was. "Baka! Why did you have to sneak up on me! This is all your fault!" She fumed and continued to rant. "If you hadn't pulled me out I would have been jus-"

"You would have been trampled. No one can see you when you turn sideways; let alone in three foot thick smoke." He half smiled.

She wasn't quite sure what to say. "Um, arigato..I guess." _I still would have been fine!_ She smiled, bent over, and ripped the lower part of her kimono. "Let me see that." She gently wrapped her make-shift bandage around his hand, tying it loosely so she didn't hurt him.

Shikamaru stared and blushed slightly. This felt nice, very unlike the strangeness that seemed to be their daily routine. "I don't want you to marry him." _Smooth, real smooth. _He hit his forehead with his injured hand and gasped in pain. She moved to help him but he shrugged her off.

Ino blushed heavily and looked at him shyly. "Wh-why not?" She hated to admit it, but she was almost afraid of the answer.

"Be-beca-because," _Clouds move faster than this!_ "I-I just can't let you!" He swore against the pain.

"But why not?" She was speaking quietly, very unusual for her. He knew he had her full attention.

"Beca-because I lo-"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto's angry yells could be heard from a mile away. Shikamaru glanced at her apologetically, mouthed 'later', and sped off to see what the problem was. His face was still as red as a tomato.

_Was he going to say what I think he was going to say?_ She wrapped her arms around her body, _Damn Naruto. _She smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke sighed, completely irritated with his best friend. He could feel his eye twitching. He swore he could feel his blood pressure rising and he swore he could see thirty years of his life going out the window. All in all, not an unusual day. But the smoke bombs…who sets of smoke bombs at a party? He had no doubt it was a diversion, a diversion used to do what though, he had no idea.

_They could have used the confusion to grab something…or someone._ His brow furrowed in concentration. They had yet to do a head count (which he highly doubted they would) and nothing had been stolen. Something was off. _Where is Sakura? At events like this she would be begging me to dance and I haven't seen her all night! Shit!_

He began searching the crowd intently and quietly until he saw her pink head. He let out a sigh of relief before his brow furrowed again. _Why was I so worried?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kenji was pacing nervously, worriedly, angrily. He had commanded his personal guard to retain everyone who had been at the 'party'. "WHO THE HELL TOOK HER!" He grabbed a nearby rock and heaved it into the air. "WHO DID THIS!" Naruto swore he saw his face turning the colour of his eyes. Then, he froze, a puzzled look replacing his look of fury.

An aide of his, named Mikimitsu whacked him on the back. That stopped him, for all of two seconds.

"Kenji," no reply, "Kenji! Who did what?" The entire village looked at him as if he had lost it.

"Who took…" He couldn't remember, he wracked his brains but couldn't recall what he was going to say. _It can't have been anything important if I forgot it right away. But the, then why am I so upset? _Being a shinobi had taught him to trust his instincts implicitly and they were screaming that something wasn't right. Something important was very, very wrong. "Ugh," he laughed nervously, "Gomen nasai everyone, just go home." He turned away and stormed in the other direction.

Sasuke looked at him. _He isn't the type of guy who would just scream for no reason. That's the dobe's job. _He became serious once more; he had seen the look of fear in Kenji's eyes. _He knows something's wrong too. What the hell happened?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto swore under his breath. This was one of the strangest days of his life. This whole damn mission was getting to damn strange for his liking. His thoughts flew to Hinata and her strange actions as of late.

"_Don't touch me Naruto."_ Those four words had hurt him deeply, and he didn't even know why.

It those exact words had come from Sakura he would have assumed it was her time of the month. He shuddered involuntarily; Sakura was scary enough without more hormones. But Hinata? She had never been anything but kind and sweet. The kindest and sweetest person he knew.

Now she spent all her time locked up in her room or taking showers. Scalding hot showers, he judged, by the amount of steam that spread through that area of the house after she was done. He had also glimpsed her skin briefly as she bolted from bedroom to bathroom and vice versa. It was raw and red and he just couldn't understand it. So, he asked her if she needed anything, about every twenty minutes. He had even brought her ramen and flowers and anything he could think of to get her to come out. Needless to say, she never had.

_Neji and Sakura know something. It's something about that other mission they went on. _ He glanced around and was pleased to notice those two people talking quietly nearby. He crept towards them and remained hidden but within hearing range, praying he would finally understand what he wanted to desperately to know. He had absolutely no idea what he was about to overhear.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You're sure?" Neji managed to hiss out. He wanted to kill something very badly. "Absolute-"

Sakura's face was very pale. "I'm sure it was him! I saw him and then someone knocked me out.." She grimaced and rubbed the large bump on her neck before continuing, "What should we do? I mean, should we tell Hinata? Should we just kill him 'cause I'm all for that." _Bastard, nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it!_

Neji was furious, but reason prevailed. "We can't." That was it, he had to hit something. He spotted a tree and kicked it as hard as he possibly could. Sakura was not surprised to see it fly apart. "We may be anbu, but that doesn't have any weight here."

She slammed her foot into the ground, causing a crevice to form. "Kuso, we are trying to establish an alliance. Killing one of their ninjas would shatter that." Her voice of logic soon gave way to one filled with her true emotion. "I hate that red-haired son of a bitch!" She started to tug on her hair. "Damn bastard!" She sent a large clump of dirty flying.

Neji glared, hard. "I don't care. I'm going to kill the bastard who tried to rape my cousin. I don't care wh-" He stopped abruptly as he felt a dangerous chakra begin to grow.

"I feel it too," Sakura shook for an instant. _I know this chakra…it's…_

"What the.." His eyes widened as he saw Naruto emerge from behind a boulder about ten feet away. He had heard everything.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Author's note: So, what do ya think? I'm really happy with this chapter because I feel there were developments in every single storyline (except for Sasuke and Sakura, you're just gonna have to wait for that one!) So a quick recap: Tenten's horrendously pissed at Neji and Sakura, someone has gone missing from the party (golly gee I wonder who it could be…), Shikamaru almost confesses to Ino (I was debating for about twenty minutes as to whether or not he actually says it), some weird blue light fills the party (very very important for later on), and Naruto finally hears what's wrong with his favourite girl.

The beginning scenes of this chapter (where the girls are getting dressed) were some that I felt were really important because I read a lot of stories where all of them have perfect bodies and are perfectly confident about that. Nobody is like that, even if they do look like a million bucks wearing a fireman's getup. Even if they aren't real, I think that bit of insecurity makes them a bit more human.

Stay tuned for the next juicy bit of drama! What will Naruto do? Will Tenten ever forgive Neji and Sakura? Will Shikamaru finally confess to Ino? And…the biggest question of them all….who will Kenji pick to be his bride. And guess what! They'll all be answered in the next chapter. There will also be some more information as to why our bad guys are going through this elaborate scheme for. Obviously chief bad guy (who will have his identity revealed shortly) needs something before he can have his power….but what can it possibly be?

Thanks for reading and please drop a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_She laughed as he spun her around again and again. Their song twinkled softly in the background, but she could barely hear it. All she could hear was his deep laugh, all she could feel was love. _

_"I don't want this night to end." He said, speaking huskily into her ear. She shivered involuntarily as those oh so magical butterflies did flip-flops in her stomach._

_This was it, she was going for the gold now, stepping out onto the proverbial limb, hoping he wouldn't let her fall. "I…I love you Neji-kun," she whispered softly in his ear._

_She felt him pull away, watched him stuff his hands into his pockets and stalk off, "Well, I don't love you. Don't be late for training tomorrow morning." With that he continued walking, until he slowly faded into the blackness that surrounded her._

"Ah damn it!" Tenten jumped up off the ground in anger, glaring at the sun in mock protest. She had fallen asleep on the ground last night after going out training. She flecked at the dirt the was insistently clinging to her outfit, the expensive kimono she had failed to changed out of and subsequently had ruined.

"This sucks…ass. Damn stupid people!" She started to walk in the direction she assumed the house was before she realized something. "It's at least six in the morning," She stopped to gather some weapons that had been lying on the ground, "They didn't even come and look for me."

Little did she know that they had bigger things on their minds.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Last night…_

_"N..Naruto?" Sakura stared, this was not looking good. Sure, the whole let-me-rape-this-innocent-girl-who-happens-to-be-a-kunoichi-with-one-heck-of-a-crazy-cousin situation hadn't really worked out for the best. Technically, it wasn't worked out at all, but damn it, this wasn't looking so hot either!_

_"Just calm down Naruto, back off." Neji was slowing stepping away from the Kyuubi-fied Uzumaki boy, carefully pulling Sakura with him. "Just relax,"_

_Naruto stepped towards them, red chakra spiraling out from what used to be a foot. _

_"**Where! Where is that bastard!" **He was moving far more quickly now, effectively closing off the distance between himself and Neji and Sakura._

_Sakura pulled out of Neji's deathlike grip and ran towards the only person she knew who, at this moment, could help get Naruto out of this. The last time he had three tails, well, that didn't go so well either._

_"Sasuke-ku-" She cut herself off as she noticed him appear beside her immediately. He always did that. _

_"Where?" He didn't even wait for the answer as he ran towards Neji. She began to wonder how he could possibly know where she had come from, until she turned and noted the spiraling chakra seemingly coming from the secluded garden. _

_She ran back, not knowing that she was already too late._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_"Kuso!" Sasuke hit the tree behind him, seemingly oblivious to the other young prodigy, brooding not three feet away from him._

_"What if-" He too cut himself off and headed off towards Naruto. Hinata-sama was all that mattered, she was the clan's future and perhaps the only chance his future family had at enjoying the freedom he had never been able to have._

_"Hn," Sasuke followed after, leaving Sakura to pant in the garden, muttering one obscenity after the other while she glared at her kimono. In a few seconds, however, she understood what she was left to do. It was her job to get Hinata. Whether Hinata knew it or not, which she definitely did not, she was their best chance at stopping Naruto._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_"HINATA! IF YOU DON'T FUCKING OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR IN ONE FUCKING SECOND I'LL FUCKING BREAK IT DOWN WHETHER YOU'RE FUCKING IN FRONT OF IT OR NOT!" Sakura paused, mid rant to note what she had just screamed. She also paused to thank Kami-sama her mother was nowhere within the vicinity and within reach of a bar of soap. She shuddered involuntarily._

_"I'm really sorry Hinata-chan but you need to come out, it's…Uummm…" she thought about what she was going to say this time, before she mindlessly spewed up her own form of word vomit. _

_'Well, uumm Naruto, who's not really Naruto at this point in time, is about to go on a killing rampage because of you…right…if that didn't convince her then what would..' Inner Sakura really needed to learn when to cool it. _

_She began to speak, but only got two words out of her mouth before Hinata flung open the door and asked "Where?"_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_"NO, THAT'S NOT HIM NARUTO!" Sasuke slammed Naruto into the nearest inanimate object for approximately the eighteenth time in the last ten minutes. The dobe was going after every male within eye shot and Sasuke, thankfully, had one all inclusive item with which to respond to every one of his best friend's actions – patented Uchiha glare of death. _

_Naruto slams innocent civilian (according to Neji anyways, one could never be too sure these days) into ground – Uchiha glare of death directed at Naruto (why must he persist in being such a dobe?)_

_Naruto growls as said innocent civilian runs for cover and Sasuke and Neji barrel in out of nowhere – Uchiha glare of death directed at Naruto and Neji (I can handle him by myself, damn it!)_

_Naruto claws at every available surface in order to escape, which he does within seconds – Uchiha glare of death directed at Neji (If you're going to help, there's a trick to this, and that would be not letting the idiot get away!)_

_And people say Sasuke doesn't say anything. Well, as everyone knows, actions speak far louder than words ever could. _

_He could imagine what his fearsome glare of death looked like after Naruto barreled into his latest victim, and Neji did absolutely nothing to stop him. Little did he know that for a moment, and regretfully for only one minute, he looked like a fish out of water._

_Neji, in reply to the reinstated Uchiha-glare-of-death, glared right back with the eerily similar Hyuuga counterpart. His fists clenched and minute amounts of sweat began to gather on his forehead. _

_Sasuke turned away from him to evade the rather large blood spatter headed his way. He grimaced and returned his attention to Neji._

_"That's him," he managed to hiss out, in yet another eerily similar resemblance to a former snake-sannin. He looked as if he wanted a piece of the red haired piece of shit himself until a familiar dark haired blob appeared, running straight into the path of Naruto's latest attack, the fearful Kyuubi-enhanced Rasengan. _

_"Hinata-sama," He ran to snatch her out of harm's way, much in the same way he had gone in for the kill during their match in the Chuunin exams, with freakish determination to achieve his goal. He didn't make it in time._

_Hinata had gotten to Naruto far before her cousin or the crazy pink-haired woman chasing after her (still in the cumbersome kimono) could reach her. She disrupted his powerful attack with her kaiten, proving, perhaps for the first time in her life, that being a Hyuuga wasn't completely useless. _

_She stopped once she noticed that Naruto had been flung far enough back to get him out of harm's way, it was perhaps only at this time that she realized that he was never the one in danger. She felt the sadly familiar feeling of metal against her throat, the red haired attacker who had become far too familiar to her pressing his body against her much smaller one. She let out a strangled cry, cursing her stupidity for perhaps the millionth time since she had arrived in Iwagakure._

_Naruto had returned to himself, only to charge into the fight once more when he noticed the latest addition to the motley battle. It was Hinata-chan._

"_BASTARD!" He launched a precise kick at the man's head, but immediately pulled himself away once he noted that Hinata's head was were said bastard's had previously been. _

_She was pleading with her eyes for him to back off, and he did, although it was very unwillingly. _

"_That's right boys," he taunted the three young men before him before slowly backing away with Hinata in his grasp. "Just let me go if you want to see her again." He whispered softly to her after noting that Sasuke had pulled both Neji and Naruto away from him with some difficulty. She winced and struggled, but still couldn't get away. _

"_I've been thinking about you a lot, pretty girl," He started to stroke her arm while backing away. She looked murderous in reply, a surprising and heartening feeling. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she watched Hinata jyuuken his ass, she would finally be okay. _

_She noticed the look on Sasuke's face too, he was smirking. She would be okay, but maybe she would be okay faster with a little help from everybody's favourite blond embodiment of energy? She smirked too. _

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Sakura and Sasuke (although he did so against his better judgment) proceeded to drag Neji away from his cousin after he had inspected her non-existent physical wounds and stomped on the corpse a few times. _

_"Hina-" _

_"She'll be fine," Sakura replied softly, subtly inching him away from Naruto and Hinata._

_"But sh-"_

_"I SAID SHE'LL BE FINE DAMN IT!" So much for subtle. She let out a few seconds of nervous laughter before recruiting Sasuke to drag Neji away from his cousin. He, however, couldn't do it until the Hyuuga had his chance to threaten and shake his fist in Naruto's direction. _

_The smirk had left Hinata's face as she gazed down at the corpse with acute fascination. Naruto approached her slowly from behind, oblivious to the large amounts of noise their friends were making behind him. He reached out to hug her, but she quickly pulled away before he could touch her._

_"I…I guess you know then." She offered, with her trademark quiet voice. He nodded in reply, concern etched in his face. For the third time in his life, he had nothing to say._

_"I…I…I will be fine," she smiled slightly, "but I will need help." _

_Naruto grinned at her. "Are you hungry then Hinata-chan? You haven't eaten anything in almost three days! Yosh, we'll find someplace like Ichiraku and get some ramen!" He was about to sling his arm around his shoulder before he remembered and quickly jerked it away, embarrassed for forgetting that small detail. He then felt himself blushing as a hand, much softer than anything he had ever felt grabbed his large calloused one. _

_"I said I would need help," she began after a couple of minutes, "you help me." She was roughly the colour of Tenten's kimono from that night. _

_The level and tone of his voice changed dramatically, becoming quiet and caring within seconds, "You help me too," 'More than I thought.' He smiled, grabbed her hand, and walked down the darkened road. _

OoOoOoOoOoO

Athrun made his way down a darkened passage, careful to stick close to wall so he wouldn't fall. The dungeons were disgusting, covered with blood, bones, feces, and Kami-knows-what. He held his breath as he stood in front of the cell containing an all too familiar girl.

_Ayame-chan…_

He'd liked her for as long as he could remember, maybe he even loved her. But the thought of what he had done to her, he'd kidnapped her, watched as she was tortured for something she knew nothing about, and then he had left her there.

She'd been here for one night now and already her body was showing the signs of torture, even if her mind was nowhere near ready to admit defeat. Under her father's rule as Tsuchikage, Iwagakure nin had endured torture preparation as a result of their poor relations with every shinobi country, especially that of Kirigakure – the bloody Mist.

Ayame was definitely the strongest kunoichi he had seen in a while. Athrun knew that he was one of the strongest shinobi in the country, but being a kunoichi was entirely different. You had to be far tougher, at least in his opinion. His fist clenched, purely out of reflex – being tough hadn't helped his sister, or his mother, or any person in his entire family for that matter.

He opened the door briefly and put the tray containing the contraband food and medical supplies. He muttered a simple "Don't tell them," and then took his leave.

He was doing the right thing here; in the end he was saving far more people than he hurt, right?

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Do I have to?" Kenji whined as he threw the folder on his bed, noting Ikasu's murderous glance as he did.

"Tsuchikage-sama," she started to growl threateningly, "I worked very hard on planning dates those girls would enjoy. I factored in the hip things you swinging cats like to do nowadays and I ev-"

Kenji held up his hands in defeat. "Fine! Fine, tonight starting with Yamanaka-san." _And people call me pushy…_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Forehead girl! Tenten! Hinata!" Ino began to run around their house, searching for her MIA friends. Unfortunately for the boys, they seemed to be the only people she could find.

"God damn it Naruto! Just because you patched things up with Hinata doesn't mean that we're not fighting!" She grabbed the collar of his black jacket and pulled him towards her, eyes blazing, "Now-get-off-you-lazy-ass-and-help-me-find-them." She hissed through narrowed eyes and clenched teeth.

"Calm down Ino," Shikamaru placed a reassuring hand on her back, but he whipped it off as soon as he noted her defeated expression. "I have to go on my date today and I would really appreciate some comfort food with the girls before I go and meet this guy."

If Shikamaru felt anything other than apathy he did not let it show, in the least. "Mendokusai Ino. Dates are wastes of time."

"I know!" Naruto had taken the past moment to release Ino's grip on him, "Do they even know how much all that fancy crap they want costs?"

"Hn" Sasuke gave his agreement. Neji merely nodded his assent.

Ino grinned, "Not like you've ever had anyone to spend your money on," She stuck out her tongue playfully. Sasuke barely hid his laugh, watching Naruto turn red.

"That goes for all of you." He stopped laughing, sadly, it was true.

Naruto grinned, "Well I have a solution! Just pick more of those clothes in that room near Hinata-chan's! That way he'll be sure to pick you!" Neji slapped his forehead in disbelief while Shikamaru looked murderous.

"No" His reply was met with four blank stares. He proceeded to clarify his position. "Well," he coughed, obviously uncomfortable, "if I was him, I'd say you should go for the ugliest clothes you can find.'

Questioning stares replaced the blank ones.

"Don't look like you're trying too hard. In fact, don't look like you're trying at all."

"That makes absolutely n-" Shikamaru elbowed Naruto in the stomach, earning himself Uchiha death glare number four. "Ehehehe, that makes perfect sense! If my girlfriend did that it'd be a real turn on!"

Sasuke glanced at him, seeming bored. "What girlfriend dobe?"

Naruto turned red. "Well, uummm,"

"TELL ME IT'S NOT MY COUSIN!" Ino quietly made her escape, not wanting to be part of the strange male bonding ritual. _And they think the Hyuuga prodigy is quiet. _

"It's not I swear! I would never do that to Hinata-chan!"

"So you're trying to break her heart now!"

Shikamaru muttered to himself, "Even he admits how awful dating him would be."

"IT WOULD NOT BE AWFUL! ANY GIRL DATING YOU WOULD BE BORED OUT OF HER MIND!"

Sasuke smirked, "Better than questioning her sanity for going out with a certain somebody."

"I'LL KILL YOU TEME! HEY! DON'T MOVE YOU SCAREDY-CAT!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Go away Sakura," Tenten was still lying in the clearing having successfully depleted her chakra reserves two nights in a row. At this point throwing a well placed kunai could be fatal. "Just go away."

"I need to apol-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Sakura's eyes widened, but she gained control of herself, choosing to look demurely at the ground.

"I…I'm sorry that I passed out, and I'm sorry that you had to see him trying to wake me up so I wouldn't be trampled, but you need to know that there is absolutely not-"

"I don't even know why I'm surprised really," Tenten got up very slowly, being sure to support her weight on the tree behind her, "I mean, when Sasuke left yo-"

Sakura's temper flared, "When Sasuke-kun left I holed myself up in my room for four months! What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," she smirked, "it's not like you were, how shall I put this, monogamous, per say?" Sakura glared.

"I didn't do anything with hi-"

Tenten glared in reply, "I'm sure, just like you weren't doing anything yesterday!" Her voice became shrill within the span of two seconds.

"I wasn't! I don't even understand why you're getting so uptight about this when you claim to have no feelings for him!"

"I never said that you bitch!"

"Well you didn't exactly deny it either! And who the hell are you to call me a bitch when you're a whore!"

Tenten took a step towards her, reaching for her shuriken until a wave of dizziness swept through her head. She rethought taking that menacing step and chose to remain where she was. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, bitch!"

Sakura followed Tenten's lead and remained where she was. She knew herself, and her infamously violent temper; she didn't want to do anything that she'd regret. "It's supposed to mean that the whole fucking village knows about your little fling with that random Kaze-nin last year!"

"That was nothing and you know that! You were with us all the-"

Sakura smirked, "Just like what happened with me and Neji, so why the hell don't you understand!"

"Because I don't think you're telling me the truth," she whispered, more to herself than to Sakura.

Sakura had calmed down as well, readjusting her volume level to match that of her companion. "Well that's it then, the real reason you won't listen to me and forgive that baka that you love." Sakura sighed, "Fine then, but there really is nothing going on." She walked away, leaving Tenten more confused than ever.

_I don't believe you._

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I found you Ino!" Sakura grinned as she walked through the door, sending a small wave in Sasuke's general direction, which he surprisingly returned. "So, what's the big emergency I could hear you screaming about from a mile away?"

Ino grinned as well, taking her best friend's arm and leading her towards Hinata's bedroom. "Well, forehead girl, you will never believe the plan I just came up with…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So…" Kenji cleared his throat, clearly uneasy. For his troubles he received a…

…pathetically happy and upbeat cheer about the tone of his voice…

…slight sob, and a used Kleenex thrown in his direction…

…idiotic grin…

"I, uh, I like what you're wearing!" He let out more nervous laughter wishing desperately this night would be over.

…Me too! Me too! Me too!

…So you're a fan of masochism and totally not into the label people put on you?

…Isn't it adorable? I bought it way back; actually I bought the purse way back. The co-ordinating pink just happened to work with every other piece of clothing I have! Isn't that just the strangest thing?

He decided to go with the preplanned question list Ikasu-san had given him, "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

… Yet another cheer about his uncanny ability to wear matching socks

…How could you ask that you jerk!

… I like to go to the weekly banjo duels, then there's the cousin swap, and on Friday nights we all take baths together!

He sweat dropped, but struggled mightily to hide it from his date. Seeing how well this was going he asked the next question. "Would you actually consider marrying me were this not predestined by fa- What kind of screwed up question is this?"

…insert cheer about his wondrous deducing ability…

…Life sucks...

…Of course I would still marry you; I mean what's not to love honey! With that ass and those cheekbones?

_Dear God,_ He glanced at his watch as discreetly as possible, _okay only thirty minutes to go. _"If you could pick any of your friends to immediately rule out from getting married to me, who would it be?"

…Forehead-girl…

…Tenten-san…

…Hinata-chan…

_That should certainly clear things up…_"Well, I've had a great time tonight, I don't know about you." _I really don't want to know about you._ "Oyasumi," After shutting the door he sank to the ground. _And they wonder why I've never been in love. And why does that feel wrong even in my head?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So forehead-girl? Did it work?" Ino practically attacked her as soon as she closed the door behind herself. She ignored the curious glances of the five others in the room and focused on Ino.

She forced the corners of her mouth down, "He….he…"

Ino's smile dropped like a dead fly, "He what! If that bastar-"

"He believed it! Your plan worked like a charm Ino-pig! There's no way he would pick us, if he's in his right mind that is."

Ino squealed and hugged her, the rest of the group letting out a collective sigh. _Thank Kami-sama_

"I..I'm happy for you Sakura-chan," Hinata stepped in front of Ino and offered Sakura a small hug of her own.

"Who would have guessed that acting like complete losers would actually be helpful in life?"

Hinata's small smile dropped, "He…he still has to pick two of us for the fight though," she practically whispered that line.

Ino's smile lessened, feeling the mood in the room turn oppressive once more.

"Come on Sakura-chan!" Naruto appeared from the living space, "One last night of bonding? We have ramen!" He practically sung the last line, eliciting a smile and smirk from his two teammates. _We'll need it before we hear that depressing news tomorrow. _

"Sorry Naruto," Sakura smiled sadly, "Not tonight…" _I still have to find Tenten._

Naruto, being way more perceptive than people gave him credit for, understood completely, choosing to grab Hinata's hand, lacing his fingers through his.

"Wanna go for a walk Hinata-chan?" He smiled almost shyly at her.

She turned the colour of a tomato once again. "Sssure Naruto-kun," She smiled shyly at him as well.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Neji slapped his forehead in frustration, then again once he noticed that nobody had seen the first one. He had been out searching the village for hours and still no sign of Tenten. It wasn't that he was scared for her safety, but he did want to speak to her.

Sakura had told him about what had happened, again. If this had happened to him in the past he probably wouldn't have cared. But now, Tenten meant something more to him then he liked to let on.

She had been 'missing' for that past two days, although he was fairly sure that Ino was covering for her. I mean, she did need clean clothes, amongst other things.

Neji slapped his forehead as he passed into the more ninja-ized area of the village. There were weapon smiths on every street, once again making him slap his forehead in frustration. That was when he saw her.

"Tenten!" He tried to call her as discreetly as he knew how, which resulted in her not hearing him. Neji ran towards her, determined to at least convince her to come back to the house.

"Tenten, will you at least talk to me?" Okay, so now he was thinking that she had heard, and simply chosen not to respond. He grabbed arm from behind, struggling not to laugh as she tried to pull away without turning around. He stopped when she turned and he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Damn it Hyuuga, let go of my hand!" She dropped the basket she'd been carrying and used her body strength to pry his death grip off of her. "If you want to hold someone's hand so damn badly, well, just go back to the little Haruno." Tenten's eyes narrowed.

"You know we're just friends."

"Who's just friends? You two or the two of us?" She waited expectantly for all of thirty seconds before gathering her things off of the ground. "That's what I thought."

Neji finally reacted, grabbing her wrist once more. "You can't leave, we still need to talk."

"Well I think we just did," she spat out dangerously. "And considering how fun that was, I really don't think we need to be doing anything anytime soon." He still wouldn't let go.

"Please," Her eyes widened slightly, but she recovered quickly.

Tenten finally managed to pull her hand out of his grasp. "No."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm assuming that everything is at the site, ready to go." His face was masked with the shadows that were so prevalent at this time of day.

"Hai, Shishou. The explosive are set to go off when detonated by this." Athrun handed the man a small remote with a single button on it.

"And you got the original ones? We can not afford mistakes; we already had to change the plan."

"Hai, Shishou. Everything is as you said."

"Good, and the girl?"

He felt the menacing eyes staring holes in his face, yet he betrayed nothing. "She's holding up far better than expected. She claims to know nothing about the jewel."

"She will crack; after all, she is only a kunoichi. She is not a threat." He paused to revel in the glory of his plan. "The wedding is in how many days?"

"If everything goes according to pl-" Cold hands were clasped around his throat, leaving him gasping for air.

"Everything," the voice hissed dangerously, "Everything will go according to plan." He released his death grip. "Or it's your family who pays the price."

"Hhhaai, Sshishou, according to plan."

"Everything comes down to the next two days. Then, and only then, can we make our move." _If only we could find that damn jewel!_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So, Sasuke-kun," Sakura wrung her hands nervously before sitting next to him. The two were sitting on the roof of their 'house', gazing at the stars. It was quiet, and for Sasuke it was completely comfortable. But Sakura needed some noise, and so she began to talk.

"Do you think everything is predestined or that we can choose our own fates?" She grinned sheepishly at his questioningly look. "It's just that, well, with the 'master plan' Ino drafted, it just might not do us any good."

"Aa."

"Sasuke-kun," she put on the most adorable pout she could muster before deflating her expression, "never mind. Good night." She got up and started towards the unlatched windows before he called her.

"I don't think it matters what you or I think."

It was her turn to be confused. "Well, why not?"

"With my clan," he took a deep breath before continuing, "I … I like to think that nii-san wasn't born an evil person, because I know that he wasn't. He was the most important person in my life, but life made him into what he was – one of the most feared and despised beings on the planet." He raised his eyes to meet hers. "Life, is what you chose to make of it."

Sakura blushed, feeling the intensity of his gaze on her face. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

"Do you mind if I stay for a while?"

He smirked. "Hn."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kenji stared at his menu, fascinated with the tamagi, udon, and ebi (egg roll, calamari, and yellow fish) he saw listed. _Those last three dates were disasters! I hope this girl is partially normal!_

"Ano, why are you doing this?" Tenten folded her menu.

Kenji gave her a strange look before replying. "Well, typically at this time of day, people do this thing called eating."

She laughed, then remembered why she was there and stopped. "No, I mean why are you willing to marry a complete stranger because some old men and women say you have to?"

His expression became serious once again. "Honestly?" He continued when he saw her nod. "Well, my country has never been as…lucky…as Konohagakure. You have known peace all your lives, we've know war. I just thought that if I could do something, like ensure there was no war, atleast with one country, then the personal consequences were worth it." His eyes widened as he felt a smaller hand on top of his own.

Tenten smiled at him. "So, do you want to get out of here? I saw this great place that sells ice cream about a block away!"

He grinned at her, stood up and took her by the arm. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" _I like her, I like her a lot. But… _He stopped to open the door for her. _She just reminds me of somebody else._

"Hey Tenten," She smiled at him. "Do..do you feel like you're forgetting about something?"

"Umm, not really."

"Well, it's just since the night of that party, I feel like I'm missing someone. Does that make any since?" He laughed sheepishly, putting both his hands behind his head.

"Actually," her brow furrowed, "Saku-…nevermind."

"You mean the psychotic pink-haired one? Dear god, how can you live with those three? I mean the blond one practically made up a cheerleading routine every time I said something, the black haired one just cried and talked about self-mutilation, and the pink one! She was just plain crazy!" He paused to wipe the sweat that had formed on his face, "Sadly, she was the most normal out of the three."

Tenten stifled a laugh. "Actually I'm not – living with them I mean. Things are just…weird."

"Well, if you don't mind my asking," he motioned towards a bench by the side of the road, "why not? You have known them pretty much your whole life as a shinobi. And there is nothing life life-and-death situations to bond people together."

Tenten stared at the cobblestones. "I," her voice dropped off, "I just don't really want to say."

"That's okay." He sighed, "But whatever it is, you'll get over it. I mean, your friends may be insane, but they're still you're friends."

"Yah," _I hope so…_

"Can I walk you home?"

She smiled, "Sure. I guess I'll have to face them sooner or later." She accepted his arm and the two proceeded to stroll down the main street of the village. "Just so you know, they aren't really like that." He looked at her, confused. "Well, Ino is really happy, intense, and always energetic. Hinata is just so shy and sweet that it makes even the nicest person feel like part of Akatsuki. And then Sakura…she's nice."

"She's just nice?" He glanced at her in wry amusement, hiding his relief. _Thank god…_

OoOoOoOoOoO

The doors of the house burst open as the council of elders and the Tsuchikage himself walked through. The Konoha shinobi stood ready, the guys were standing awkwardly, trying to pretend that what Kenji said wouldn't affect the rest of their lives. The girls were awkward too, each hoping that somehow all of them could get out of this mess.

"Well," the cold and calculating voice of Burraku-san cut through the silence. "Kenji has made his final selection. Kenji?" He gestured towards the other people in the room, "If you would."

"Well then," He smiled nervously, trying to ease some of his own qualms. "I…I just wanted to say that I think you're all very nice people."

"Damn right they are!" Naruto opened his mouth only to be knocked on the head by a very nervous looking Sasuke.

"Urusai baka," he tried to hiss inconspicuously, but everyone's eyes were already on him.

"Anyways," Kenji smiled at the golden-haired man who reminded him of himself in a carefree time. The smile disappeared. "I made my choice…and I chose…well..Tenten.."

Tenten smiled sadly at the ground, not noticing a certain Hyuuga using a certain death-glare on Kenji, Tsuchikage or not.

"Yes, Tenten and…"

"Oh, just spit it out!" Ino glared at Kenji, impatiently tapping her foot, and then shifting her glare to Fuzen as he glared at her.

"Sakura."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dear – god, that was so long! Well, I hope you enjoyed it and WAM! Sakura and Tenten are the finalists! I know I said that we would find out who Kenji's bride was going to be but I felt it was more important to showcase personal development over major plotline events. But there was a lot of that. Tenten was getting extremely angry with Sakura for the past few chapters so their fight should be very interesting. Then there's Kenji who can't seem to remember a thing about this mysterious missing 'thing'. We learned some more about Athrun's background and why he kidnapped Ayame (don't worry, she makes her appearance fairly soon). Hinata (aahh how I love her) and Naruto are finally together. We'll see how they, as well as everyone else, reacts to the upcoming fight and marriage.

Now the next chapter will definitely have the fight and the wedding so stay tuned! Woot woot!

This story is probably going to be 2 or 3 chapters longer, so not that much to go! If you could review (hint hint), I would appreciate knowing which of my other stories (Broken Hearts – epilogue, Sold – Chapter 2, Bonds – epilogue, The ties that bind – Chapter 2, or even this one) you would like to see the next update in. Thanks again for reading!

Next chapter – Sakura and Tenten fight, Kenji makes his final choice, and our notorious bad guys make their move!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!

I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not updating this story anymore. I am horribly dissatisfied with it and am in the process of rewriting it. Don't worry! You will get those answers (like who did Kenji who's name has been changed pick and where did Ayame name also changed go, etc). The first chapter of the rewritten version, called _Here Is Gone_, has already been posted, so check it out! This story is going to feature a lot more explanation of the plot so, in the end, it will definitely make sense whereas this story was not turning out that way.

I'm sorry for quitting on this version but I promise that the rewrite is not only better, but will be complete by the time school starts again in September.

I hope you read _Here Is Gone_ and continue to give me the great support I saw with this story.


End file.
